Remember Me?
by Sonic Sunshine
Summary: Klonoa is extremely remorseful after his partners are injured on a mission gone wrong, Guntz permanently. Now he's vowed do whatever it takes to make things right. Heroes-centric. Klonoa x Guntz. Reposted. Finished.
1. Chapter 01: Diagnosis

Remember Me?

**DISCLAIMER**: Klonoa and all his hoodlum friends are owned by Namco Bandai / Klonoa Works. They're fortunate I don't have rights to them. Yes they are …

-----

**Chapter 01**: Diagnosis

-----

The next morning Klonoa awoke with a faint smile on his lips, until he remembered what happened the prior day. His dreams were often of pleasant memories, hence his title, and last night's was no exception.

-----

_It was a dream of the last happy moment he had with his partners before the accident; the day they received their assignment. Pango suggested that they treated themselves first and had dinner afterwards as a way of 'mixing things up'. He decided to stop at an ice cream parlor just outside of the city and agreed to pay for whatever they decided._

_Klonoa could barely contain his excitement. Ice cream was a rarity in the wind village because there wasn't enough refrigeration to freeze it until recently. In the end he decided on a double scoop, one chocolate and the other vanilla, on a waffle cone. He remembered how the server laughed at how big his eyes got when he saw the result for himself, and how he smiled._

_Pango got what he claimed to be his 'usual'; a banana split with five flavors topped with caramel syrup. It was served in a waffle shaped like a bowl which the armadillo took large bites out of. A few times he winced, possibly from brain freeze, but was otherwise content with his decision. He explained to his partners that he came to this particular stand every weekend with his wife and son for desert, and the staff knew him quite well._

_Guntz declined to get anything from the stand originally, as expected. Still he sat and looked at the casing the entire time without saying a word. It wasn't until they were about to leave that he changed his mind. He made an unusual request; a single scoop of real strawberry ice cream. The ice cream was the most expensive scoop sold in the shop, and the hardest flavor to come by in this area of Lunatea. The wolf paid for the cone himself and joined his partners outside, staring at his cone for the longest before he took a lick._

_Klonoa remembered looking at him for the longest in childlike curiosity as the cone began to melt. The wolf licked the trail sliding down the side of the cone away before it touched his white glove. " … It's good. " He said to no one in particular as he smiled._

_-----_

The dream ended as they headed down the path leading towards the deplorable city they received their assignment for, but he already knew the rest.

He slipped out of bed refreshed if anything else, patting his wounds only to see that they've healed already with the help of his Hero Medal. The bandages were stripped, then his clothes, as he headed to the bathroom to shower and remove the remainder of the dried blood. This time he took his time in cleansing himself completely. Last night he felt it as more of an obligation.

Klonoa could pick up the scent of bacon and eggs in the air as he left the bathroom. He pulled his navy blue shirt over his head just as he turned the corner to come into the kitchen. " Mornin' Grandpa. " The cabbit's voice was muffled as he struggled with the shirt.

The older cabbit glanced up at him over his cup of coffee. " You've grown too big for that little shirt. " He noted before taking a sip.

" I did not. " Klonoa pouted as he tugged at the zipper.

Grandpa only smiled as he reached for a slip of paper under his saucer. " This came for you early this morning. It's from the Jugkettle Medical Center. " He held the paper in such a way as he would not be harmed by the inevitable snatch.

His grandson took the paper before he took a seat, little pieces of paper fluttering down over his untouched plate of food. Golden eyes bounced over the letters on the paper once, twice, and again for comprehension. " They want me to come down this evening. "

It seems that the staff made a slight oversight in predicting Guntz's recovering time, the oversight being that the hunter was too stubborn to die. He regained consciousness a few hours after he and Pango left. Tests were run overnight to determine the extent of the damage, and the following morning was reserved for observation. The most important thing at this point was to ensure that the hunter didn't relapse into the terrible state he was in the prior day.

In the least they could go and visit.

Though the letter assured him that Guntz was on the road to recovery he couldn't help but feel an ominous knot tightening in his stomach. What he saw and witnessed almost guaranteed him that Guntz would not be 'all right' so soon after. Inwardly he braced himself for the worst as not to be surprised. " I'll have to leave at noon if I'm going to be on time. "

Grandpa looked down at the ruined plate of food. " Lolo brought the soup she promised over for you. It's warmed and packed up on the stove. "

His words clicked in the cabbit's mind a moment later. " Ack! I'm sorry, Grandpa. " He quickly tried to pick the pieces of paper off the plate. " I didn't even see it. " He stammered.

" That's quite all right. " The old cabbit finished off his cup of coffee before speaking again. " You're a little too old to be eating all your meals at home, even if it's with me.. " Klonoa suddenly looked up at him, stunned. " … Never mind. You'll get it eventually. "

Klonoa wasn't sure what to make of his grandfather's statement, aside from his abilities of perception were always correct.

-----

" I'll see you later, Grandpa! " The cabbit yelled as he stumbled out of the door; twenty minutes late from his before mentioned departure time.

The old cabbit stood at the door for as long as Klonoa could see him in his sights, waving, which the boy thought was unusual. If he didn't know any better he'd swear that his Grandpa was trying to imply something, but he couldn't get a grasp on what it was.

-----

Klonoa arrived at the hospital about an hour early from the allotted time, and thus sat down in the waiting room again. His rumbling stomach urged him to eat, so he finally opened the parcel that his grandfather gave him shortly before leaving to find a surprise –

" My ring! " He said it so loud a few heads turned in his direction, in which he blushed. Indeed it was the golden ring he left behind at the site, polished and cleaned, but how in the world did his grandfather get a hold of it? The mission was on the other side of the country!

He kissed the green jewel on his ring for good luck as he always did before setting it aside to look at the plastic container. There were two compartments; one for a few pieces of moist bread and the other for the soup itself. He took the plastic spoon from underneath and stirred the contents.

Just as he got his first spoonful he caught sight of a familiar girl with a pink dress walking through the door. " Lolo? " He nearly choked and he hadn't even taken his first bite.

The priestess spotted him immediately and walked over. " There you are. " She said as she approached. " I was worried about Guntz and wanted to come out with you. "

Klonoa couldn't put his finger on it, but hearing her explanation for being here was not satisfying. Lolo and Guntz were not close friends. They never spoke beyond assignments. More than likely The Great Priestess sent her here to check on Guntz, but he wouldn't question her motives any further. " I didn't know you cared so much for Guntz. " To be completely honest, that is.

The priestess settled down in the chair opposite of his wind ring. " A friend of yours is a friend of mine, even if he doesn't act as such. " She replied quickly, straitening the hem of her dress.

An awkward silence followed as Klonoa finally took a bite of his soup, and grimaced. There were carrots in this soup! For the moment he had to grim and bare it because the preparer was right there beside him. It wasn't as if he could spit it out. " You're not at the temple. " He finally took note of the most noteworthy piece of information in this situation.

" Nope. " Lolo nearly bounced out of her chair at that. It was no secret that the priestess didn't like her duties at the temple as much as she wanted to. The priestesses there ensured that her training would not be easy. " The Great Priestess allowed me leave so I could ensure that you and the others were okay. "

That raised even more questions. Still he saw no harm in her actions. She could keep him company during the wait it nothing else. Lolo began trying to hold a conversation about how Klonoa had been since they last seen each other, which the cabbit rarely contributed to. His eyes went for the clock on the wall, the door, the clock again, and the door as it finally opened to reveal another familiar face.

Pango came through the door, his arm in a sling, and looked around the room before spotting them. He did seem quite shocked that Lolo was there as well, but he didn't let it show in front of her. " Hello Klonoa, Miss Lolo. " He greeted them before sitting down himself. Since there wasn't a chair strong enough to support his weight he sat on the floor, not that he'd mind.

" Hello Mr. Pango. " Lolo responded first, then eyed his cast with a frown. " Are you going to be all right? "

" I'll be fine. " He said as he pat the cast confidently. " My wife said she'll break my other arm if I wasn't. " His good humor got a laugh out of the group, even Klonoa. They didn't know whether he was truthful or not in his statement, especially after meeting the lady armadillo themselves.

Klonoa blinked awkwardly as he recanted just how Pango broke his arm in the first place; punching out one of the outer walls of building after weakening it with his last bomb. The final blow was what shattered the wall, and his bones. Throughout it all the veteran Hero remained calm and collective. He had to since one of his partner's was unconscious, and the other one was shaken. In fact, Pango didn't even mention his injury until after they arrived at the hospital.

'Can you check this for me? I think it might be broken.' The tranquility in his voice was startling even for the nurse, but that was the way Pango always was. If not for the armadillo's tough armored shell he might not have an arm to be healed. His shell kept all the pieces of bone in tact, and acted similar to the outer shell of an insect until he'd been treated.

Pango noticed how quiet the usually talkative cabbit was immediately. " It shouldn't be much longer, Klonoa. They won't keep us waiting forever. " He assured him in the way a parent would their child.

The cabbit nodded solemnly and finished off his soup, carrots and all, to place the remainder on top of his ring. As he finished his actions the door leading to the back opened.

Dr. Nadia stepped out from behind the white door, and glanced across the room towards the three waiting together in the corner. Again she gestured quietly for them to follow her into the back. Lolo seemed confused by the action until Pango took her by the hand to lead. The priestess had never been in a hospital before, let alone seen anyone in intensive care it seemed.

" I'm sorry to keep you waiting. " The mouse straitened the clipboard that she had in her arms before glancing at Lolo. " Are you sure you want to come back here, Miss? "

Lolo hesitated before she nodded. " Yes ma'am. "

Though she eyed the girl considerably she did not say anything else about it. " I'm not going to sugar coat this for you two since you're professionals; your friend is a lot worst than we originally thought. "

Klonoa swallowed, hard, to prevent himself from saying anything rash. The next moment the four were walking down the sterile hall briskly. He felt his muscles tense, his body trembling, and yet he still couldn't shed a tear through it all. Maybe he didn't feel guilty enough. Maybe he needed to see the damage he caused for himself before he could get a grasp on just how serious the situation was.

" The poison that entered his body was mere minutes away from killing him when we diffused it. Fortunately, his vital organs did not suffer any irreversible damage from the ordeal. He can breathe without assistance, his heart's beating normally, and his body's functioning properly. "

" That's nice and all, but what exactly is the problem? " Pango asked with a bit of urgency in his voice. Beating around the bush was just making them all nervous.

Dr. Nadia turned the corner, putting them in a hallway with dimmed lights and closed doors. This was the intensive care unit. The curtains were drawn on many of the open observation windows, including the room of the door she stopped in front of. " I think it's best to show you while explaining. "

Without another word the mouse opened the door to peek into the room. " It's me again, Guntz, and I brought some friends with me. " Her voice had changed tone completely. The way she spoke was unsettling; like how a mother would speak to her child.

The doctor walked in first followed by Pango, Lolo, and Klonoa, who closed the door behind them so they wouldn't be disturbed. Klonoa's eyes slowly found the bed, and his confusion raised ten fold.

For all the doctor had been telling him he didn't expect Guntz to be awake, let alone sitting up on the edge of the bed. It looked like they were about to discharge him since he wore normal clothes; a black shirt with fog gray jeans. His ears twitched to the voice, but he didn't raise his head or eyes from his hands. " Good morning, Doctor. " His voice cracked, possibly from a dry throat.

Lolo was the first to notice something wrong. Her eyes darted from the window to the wolf, but she didn't say anything. It was almost sunset, not sunrise!

Dr. Nadia approached the bed cautiously, gesturing for the others not to make a sound as she spoke again. " I want you to take a deep breath and relax. I'm not going to hurt you. "

Pango noticed a hint of metal in her right hand and almost moved, but the doctor told him to stay back shortly before she made a blind swipe across Guntz's line of sight with a scalpel. She did it three times to ensure that they got the gist of what was going on, and then spoke to Guntz again. " Is anything wrong, Guntz? "

His response was shocking. " Nope. Nothing. "

Klonoa whimpered before the doctor confirmed what he feared the most. " The poison entered his body through his eyes by your account correct, Klonoa? " Reluctantly, the cabbit nodded. " Through any other entry point the damage would not have been so bad, or done so fast, but through an easy access point like the eyes it did the most damage. The acidity of the poison burned the nerves of his eyes, and rendered him nearly blind. " She waved a hand in front of his face for empathies; this time be blinked. " He can't see much farther than two feet in any direction, and can only see black and white blurs. "

Lolo looked at the wolf with a tinge of sympathy. " Is it permanent? " Her voice remained somewhat hopeful despite the situation.

" Typically, in an adult this type of injury would be permanent … but Guntz is almost in an ideal situation. Children are more likely to recover from such an injury since they can produce more new cells to replace the dead or dying ones. Whether or not Guntz is young enough to recover is yet to be determined. "

The cabbit had to bite his tongue from asking if the same would apply if he was in that situation, as it was intended to be. Instead he crossed the room to approach the wolf. " I'm so sorry, Guntz! I – " Before he could confess to it all the wolf interrupted him with a calm yet serious question.

" Who are you? "

Klonoa was thrown off completely. " I'm Klonoa! " Even though his partner couldn't see him he was sure that Guntz would at least recognize the voice.

Alas … " Klonoa … do I know you? " He _didn't_.

It was then that the nauseating knot in his stomach was rationalized.

Here one of his closest friends was looking at him like he was a stranger. Not even that, he could only look in his general direction with his crippled eyesight. He was close enough to see the extent of the damage done by the poison. Little scabs surrounded both eyes where the acidic poison hit his skin, and ran down the side of his face in broken spots. The pupils, which were hardly visible in Guntz's normal eye, were now misshapen from the typical rounds that a normal creature would have. His irises were no longer their normal sea blue color. They were tainted with grays, blacks, and even specks of white that made them look unhealthy.

Klonoa felt himself becoming ill as the memories of the precise moment came back; an instant that seemed to have lasted for hours. He felt his eyes burning from tears, but the painful sensation made him even angrier at himself. It was too late to take the blow, and too late to feel Guntz's pain, and he would have to deal with it.

" Needless to say that there were … other complications from the poison as well. " Dr. Nadia began while looking at the grief stricken cabbit. Hero or not he was still a child, too young to properly know how to deal with situations like this. " Initial tests concluded that the poison did indeed work similar to an acid. It was intended to burn through the skin to reach the bloodstream where it'll spread, destroying living tissue and cells as it went along. The poison would have caused a slow, painful, death depending on the point of entry – "

" I think we get the point. " The volume and tone of Pango's voice told her to stop, immediately. " It's over. There's no need in scaring these poor children to death. "

Lolo looked out towards Guntz timidly. " So the poison did something to his brain, too? " She asked the question innocently enough.

The doctor nodded in confirmation. " In a nutshell, yes. The entry point was so close to the brain that it started work there almost immediately. Our tests from last night confirmed, among other things, that Guntz suffered a substantial amount of memory loss. "

" I couldn't remember my name. " The exhausted wolf's voice cut through the tense air. " I don't remember where I'm from, or even how I got into the hospital. " His pointed ears pinned against his head as he tried in vain to recall anything. " My earliest memory was of waking up in a hospital bed in the middle of the night … "

His voice trailed because there was nothing left. Dr. Nadia filled in the gaps. " In any case there is some good news in spite of this all. Your friend is in a very rare situation, and we'd like to conduct some research in hopes of improving treatment for Lunateans that may be injured as such in the future. "

The mouse went on to elaborate. " We've set up private housing in Jugkettle for long term patients in programs like this. There he'll be given free commodities and be allowed to live normally, but given his … condition, he can't live there by himself. A close family member or a friend will have to remain with him at all times. "

Lolo noticed that Pango tensed slightly. " I'm curious … what happens if we can't find anyone capable of living with Guntz? "

" Then he'll continue to be treated here at the hospital for the full extent of his recovery, and then sent to a faculty for people with special needs in the Temple of the Sky. We can't just discharge him the way he is and hope for the best. It's … not possible for him to live by himself. "

The armadillo bit his lip with a hiss before speaking. " I … can't stay here with him. " He said it slowly, reluctantly, as he sighed to himself. " I'm needed at home. My son's almost at the age where he wants to become a Hero, and my wife's expecting a daughter in a few months. "

No one thought that Pango would decline the offer to help the wolf he thought of as a son, except maybe the wolf himself. This put the doctor, and Guntz, in a difficult situation. " Well, if there's no one who can do it – "

Another voice barely registered. " I'll do it. " The voice was tiny, shaken, and belonged to the cabbit who locked up soon after learning his friend didn't remember him. He raised his head out of his hands to look at the albino mouse with a hardened expression. " If there's anything I can do to help him, I'll do it. "

" I'm sorry, dear, but I think you're too young to take care of him. "

Pango's eyes shot back between Klonoa and Dr. Nadia before settling on her. " Klonoa does have his heart in the right place if anything, doctor. He can do quite well if he's determined to do something, I'm sure. Besides … " His voice softened a little as he looked back towards Klonoa. " Klonoa is the closest friend Guntz has. "

Though skeptical, the doctor knew that she'd been driven into a tight corner on this case. It was a widely known fact that the shinigami didn't have any living relatives, and only trusted his two partners. If one couldn't do it the responsibility fell on the other's shoulders, even if they were young and inexperienced. " All right. All right. I'm willing to give it a shot if the patient is. Guntz? "

His response was more promising than unsettling. " I don't want anyone fussing over me like I'm a little kid. It's _embarrassing_, but I'll do what I need to do to get better. " The cabbit smiled inwardly to himself; he knew that his friend was still in there somewhere.

" Then it's settled. I'll give you the directions for the house so you two can check it out tonight, and some additional instructions. " She placed a hand on each of their shoulders; the cabbit and the wolf's. " Guntz's memory will become more difficult to restore the longer he goes without a stimulus from his past. "

" A stimulus? " Lolo asked the question first.

" Patients with memory loss can often be reminded of events from the past when they're exposed to an item, event, or situation that closely resembles one they experienced. The primary senses play a major role in restoring memory, but now that Guntz has lost his most significant sense in the process we've been hampered slightly. Typically, memories are triggered in patients by seeing the stimuli; a locket, a picture, a place, anything that might be significant in their mind. "

Klonoa took that into deep consideration. His eyes darted around the room, followed by his body, as he took the Dr. Nadia's pen and a piece of paper from her clipboard. He leaned against the wall, tail wagging in anticipation, as he wrote down a list of things in a seemingly spontaneous burst of energy.

" Lolo … " The cabbit turned to face his priestess friend once he finished writing. " Can you do be a favor and go back to Breezegale for me? I want you to bring these things out from the bike shed – "

The list was snatched up by the adult mouse before the pass off. Adjusting her glasses she read over the list, took the pen, and began crossing items out. " I'd rather you not bring anything dangerous into the House. " That meant that Guntz's namesakes; the firearms that he spent a great deal of his time cleaning and conditioning, were off limits.

In fact, the majority of his list was off limits. The cabbit searched the room for anything else that might have held some importance to the hunter, and nearly gave up before he noticed that torn red jacket in the corner. Maybe … Klonoa took the jacket and searched its pockets turning up dream stones, gold, a few bullet shells, and finally an item that made a soft chime fill the air.

Guntz's ears twitched.

" Pango! " The armadillo turned just moments before he was to be hit in the side of the head with a pair of keys. He caught the object in a closed fist, which he flipped over to look down into … then grinned.

" I'll see what I can do, but after that I really have to return home. " Turning towards the door, he looked down at the little girl standing perfectly still beside him. " I'm going to head back to Breezegale briefly. If you're heading back that way I'll keep guard. "

Looking out at the two boys one last time, the priestess gave him a single nod. " I'll say goodbye to mom and dad, then return to the temple. " Stepping forward, she gave Klonoa her best smile for encouragement. " Good luck, Klonoa! " She said enthusiastically. " … Guntz. " His name not so much so, before turning towards the door to join Pango outside.

That left the cabbit, the wolf, and the mouse alone to discuss the final arrangements for the long trip ahead of them. Though they were only going less than a quarter of a mile away from the hospital, it felt like the longest journey they were ever going to take …

" This is the village of the sea, Jugkettle. "

Only a small portion of the village was built on dry land, which included the hospital and many of the important buildings for business in the town. Every other building was supporting on what appeared to be floating pieces of land in the water, connected by bridges that could take you anywhere you feet desired. The houses were on one of the islands on the very edge of Jugkettle; a relaxing spot that overlooked the sea … that Guntz wouldn't get to enjoy.

The cabbit looked back at his friend with a frown, but didn't allow for his emotion to show through his voice. He had to be the strong one in this. In spite of it all Guntz seemed to be the least worried out of any of the parties involved. He allowed Klonoa to lead him to the house by the hand, but had his thoughts and attentions elsewhere. Klonoa noticed that his eyes and head wandered constantly even though he could see close to nothing. Though curious as to what the hunter was doing, he decided to ignore it.

They showed to a stop at the place where land turned into shaking bridges. Klonoa remembered Guntz's weakness all too well, and looked back to him again before speaking. " Are you going to be okay across here? " The hunter didn't do well on unstable ground, at all, and if he couldn't control himself it was unlikely they'd let him stay in the house.

Guntz stepped onto the bridge, continued to walk, and observed the area around him without hesitation. Halfway down he responded. " It's just a little shaky. I don't think I'm going to fall off. " This made the cabbit blink, perplexed: was Guntz's motion sickness just a poor state of mind?

" We're … here. " Klonoa said awkwardly some time later, stopping in front of a peach colored door attached to a sea green house. He knew that it was supposed to resemble coral of some kind, but he still thought the color scheme was terrible. Pulling the key by its tag from his pocket he began to open the door. " You know, this is the first time I've really lived away from home like this. " Klonoa couldn't call the nights he spent in inns traveling the world a home away from home; they were more a place to rest his head. It now dawned upon him that he really was out on his own now, with a crippled friend, living in a place that is not his hometown …

More importantly, his grandfather's odd behavior earlier was beginning to make sense. Did Grandpa already know that he wasn't going to be coming up for a while?

" Klonoa? " The hunter started as they stepped onto the dull pink shag carpet inside of the house. " Do you know if I lived alone … before all this? "

The cabbit reached over him to close the door behind them. " You didn't have a home, really. " He said as he locked the door for good measure. " You lived in a bike shed on the edge of my village. "

Klonoa realized the mistake in his explanation a moment to late. " I didn't have a home … I was homeless? " Guntz thought aloud to himself with a dipping voice.

" No! " The cabbit tried to recover, but he didn't know the best way to explain the hunter's situation. He was a 'part time' resident of Breezegale, and a 'part time' resident of anywhere else he could inhabit across the world. To be technical he really did not have a home of his own aside from the bike shed in the village. " You're more of a … traveler! "

It seemed the damage had already been done, though, and Guntz started to walk away from him. " A drifter seems to be more like it. " How much the hunter remembered about the 'reputation' of those who had no kingdom to call their home was yet to be seen, but it appeared he knew that they were thought of in an negative light.

For a moment Klonoa completely forgot about the hunter's lack of vision, until the wolf bumped into the end table of the couch. The boy sprinted forward to catch the lamp that was about to fall as a result by the prickly stem (damn coral). " Where do you think you're going? "

" To sit down. " The hunter said simply.

" Then sit down right there! "

Klonoa should have been more specific in pointing out 'where', because the wolf sat down immediately. Unfortunately there was nothing but floor between his rear and the ground. He hit the floor, hard, and winced from the aftershock. " Thanks. " He huffed bitterly.

" I didn't mean … right there. " Feeling the tinge of guilt for behind directing him wrong for the first time he'd been reminded that he'll be the hunter's eyes for the time being. He had to be the responsible one, for once, and ensure that everything turned out okay. It meant that he had to walk over the soft carpet and offer his hand. " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just that – " Where could be begin to tell him what was wrong.

Feeling the bump of the cabbit's yellow gloves against his hand, he felt around to take it. Klonoa in turn pulled him back onto his feet with a little difficulty. " You seem tense. " The wolf finished his sentence with a smile spreading.

" You're not the one that has to worry about what's going to happen next. " Klonoa sighed as he tugged on Guntz's hand to get him into motion. His own fatigue was setting in, and he imagined the hunter wasn't faring better, so he thought it best that they went to bed for the night.

They reached the stairs, which Guntz felt as awkward about going up as Klonoa. " There's no need in worrying about what happens next; it isn't certain. " The hunter's philological observation was offset when he pushed his foot against one of the steps to test it. " … and I'm certainly not going to attempt this tonight. "

Klonoa wasn't about to force him into doing anything that might have been uncomfortable even though the bedrooms were upstairs. " Do you mind sleeping on the couch tonight? " The older boy shook his head. " Can you find it yourself? I'll go get the blanket and pillows from upstairs. "

" I'll _try_. " Guntz's voice was awkward given the awkwardness of his situation.

It was just firm enough to show that he wanted to at least try unassisted. He tried to feel out in front of him with his boots and his hands, picking up nothing but air for the first few attempts. The cabbit wanted to intervene, but ultimately knew it was best for him to try it on his own. His hand found the end table he nearly knocked over, the lamp, then the arm of the couch before touching the cushion.

Once he was there he leaned over to collapse on it, belly first, adjusting his body ever so slightly so he'd lay to rest on his side.

Satisfied, Klonoa went upstairs to retrieve some items from the fully stocked linen closet. There were blankets and sheets of various colors and materials in the closet, and for a moment he didn't know which to pick. To pick an item that'll get the job done, or an item that'll stir his memories? He felt the texture for each, and decided to take a red satin sheet and a plain white pillow back downstairs …

Only to find the hunter had fallen asleep that quickly. He was curled up on his side, using his arm as a pillow, in a fashion similar to how a dog would sleep. For a moment Klonoa stared at the rare sight. Guntz rarely slept in the time they traveled together citing that they could be attacked at any moment. The wolf often stood by the window and kept guard, and Klonoa in turn would check on him until he inevitable fell asleep. Whether or not he slept in the time in-between was a mystery.

Not wishing to disturb him Klonoa draped the sheet over top loosely to offer additional protection, and then placed the pillow beside his head. " Well … goodnight. " He spoke though it was unlikely that the hunter heard him.

Though the wolf shifted slightly in his sleep Klonoa knew he did not stir. Content, the cabbit headed up the stairs to find a few hours of sleep for himself.

-----

**To Be Continued …**


	2. Chapter 02: Therapy

**Chapter 02**: Therapy

-----

This was just getting silly.

He was laughing inwardly at himself while the small crowd gathered around him was laughing outwardly at him. Thankfully a set of claws catching the wet fabric of his ruined shirt pushed him hurriedly down the docks to the now familiar pink and teal house. To feel embarrassment towards himself or shame, he didn't know, and wouldn't know until his savior spoke to him at the door.

" You picked the wrong city to live in if you can't swim. " Huffed the dragon that had saved his life. " If you're stuck here I suggest you invest in an inner tube. "

The officer who had so graciously saved his life turned to leave, throwing an ill placed 'Goddess Bless!' over his shoulder towards the soaked cabbit. Klonoa could feel the heat rushing to his face all over again as he fumbled for his keys, trying his best to ignore the taunts and teases at his back.

It was an embarrassing incident all around for the young cabbit. Among the massive list of household chores for his new home were watering the plants in the window boxes. He managed to reach every single one of them from inside the house except the ones lining the very top on the back. Since he couldn't reach it from the window he had the clever idea of standing on the ledge. There he quickly learned that his shoes did not have the traction to stand on the polished coral that encased the house.

The fall was twenty five feet, roughly.

If not for the water dragon; a policeman who was doing a routine patrol below the tides, he would have drowned. Klonoa did not catch the name of the dragon that saved him, but he figured that he'll learn it eventually. After explaining the circumstances that lead a hydrophobic cabbit to live in the water village he was informed he had to file a report at the police station in relation to the accident … eventually.

That would have to wait. Klonoa had to find some dry clothes before _he_ ended up in the hospital as well.

" I'm back – "

Klonoa wondered why he even wasted the time immediately after the words left his lips. It was three hours after noon when he started watering the plants, and after returning he noticed that Guntz still wasn't awake. The younger boy found himself in mild debate over what to do about it. Rest was the only thing that would be beneficial to Guntz at this point but too much sleep could be lethal. Lunateans could fall into a sleep so deep they may never wake again …

Holding back a sigh behind a bitten lip he slowly approached the edge of the couch. There was no harm in at least checking, right? Reaching over, Klonoa brushed his fingers along the fur of Guntz's neck …

Then it all came rushing back.

-----

_Though he'd been about three feet from where the wolf fell Pango, who was leading, was the first to actually reach him. Klonoa could do little but stare in the aftershock of what just occurred. He'd found the floor at some point between triggering the trap and this very moment. He didn't know whether Guntz had pushed him down at the last second, or he lost all strength in his knees. Either way he'd been safe, he been spared … while the wolf was not so lucky. _

_It was green, whatever had been spraying from the golden ornament's mouth. That was one of the two 'warning' colors of poison, and what worried him the most. The liquid hissed against the stones on the ground where it splattered, quickly burning a hole through. If not for his foolish action that may have been beneficial to their escape; they could let the substance spray on one of the outer walls to weaken it. _

_Guntz took the majority of the substance onto himself, though. It may have been his instinctive reaction to danger that did so, or his need to be the primary 'hero' in the group since he had his medal the longest, but if Klonoa didn't know any better … he'd say that Guntz only intervened to __protect__ him. Klonoa had never seen Guntz do anything helpful without hesitation, ever. Many times the young hunter's mind was in conflict between 'doing the right thing' and 'doing what I'm trained to do'. _

_Knowing that made Klonoa's heart beat faster for reasons other than fear … _

_Another reason for the rapid heartbeat was in anticipation for Pango's verdict. The armadillo's hand went for the younger hero's neck to check for a pulse, and an eerie silence followed. Klonoa could feel his muscles tense, anxiety building, which would no doubt be there regardless of what happened next._

" … _He's alive. " Pango's voice was softer than the cabbit had ever heard it. _

_-----_

A groan of discomfort brought him back into reality with a dreamy blink. Looking down, Klonoa noticed that his cold, wet, gloved hand had made its way from Guntz's neck to the side of his face. He'd been so lost in thought that he let his hand linger, and sometime in between it traced the outline of the hunter's face. Now the eye directly beneath his yellow gloves was closed, but the other one was opened and groggily looking up at the ceiling.

Klonoa pulled his hand away with a jump. " Sorry! " He yelped.

The hunter's eyes didn't lose focus on the ceiling. Looking elsewhere would have been a futile effort. " … You're always apologizing. " He commented off hand before yawning with bared fangs. " Is it morning yet? "

" It's four in the afternoon. " It was little more than a shot in the dark.

Reluctantly the wolf started to move; his hand catching the back of the couch so he could pull himself to sit. Briefly Klonoa batted around the possibility that Guntz was only getting up so he could yell at him, but nothing of the sort came. Instead he found the wolf was the calmest that he'd ever seen him. The expression on the wolf's face was subtle; exhaustion with overtones of pain and discomfort. He frowned, though not to the extent that he typically did.

" Why are you wet? " Guntz's question came quick.

Looking down at himself in stained blue shorts and shirt he sighed. " I fell out the window and into the harbor. " His explanation was short, simple, and absolutely ridiculous.

There was a pause. Klonoa could see that his friend was on the verge of laughing at him as well, which made another wave of red brush over his cheeks. Hints of a rare smile could be seen on the hunter's face. " To think you're supposed to be watching me. You can barely take care of yourself. "

Guntz's comment cut deep into Klonoa for reasons that the wolf couldn't have remembered. The accuracy of his comment in relation to his most recent recall of that nightmare was stunning, and left the cabbit temporarily speechless. " Stay here. " He managed to force the words through the lump forming in his throat. " I'm going to go find some dry clothes. "

He forced a smile so he wouldn't be forced to tears, then hurried up the stairs.

-----

" No matter how much I apologize I can't make it better. "

His quiet revelation was overpowered by the thunderous sound of little water drops striking his fur at every angle. The hiss of the shower died to a whimper when he reached to turn the water off. He may have been only half a cat but he was still a cat, and he wouldn't leave the shower until every trace of sea salt was removed from his fur. Never before had he been so concerned about the appearance of his fur. He chalked it up to procrastination to keep from falling back into that endless cycle of guilt, sadness, and self loathing that he'd been trapped in these past few days.

The lone towel on the rack was used to pat his fur dry in a ritual that took the typical furred Lunatean an hour. Klonoa managed to cut it down to ten minutes with a few imaginative shortcuts. Towel drying to get most of the moisture out took the longest amount of time, followed by a loose brushing to get obvious kinks out. Then he left the bathroom, towel modestly draped around his waist, to retrieve his ring. A single burst of air was enough to dry him off adequately. Two shots would ensure it.

Once he was dried he quickly ran up on another dilemma; he didn't pack a change of clothes for his trip out to Jugkettle. One thing's for sure … the clothes that he wore out weren't salvageable from his trip in the water. The dye used to make it blue had run, and the fabric itself had shrunk to be even tighter than it had been before.

That meant he had to make one last trip into town before the end of the day, but he couldn't go down there wearing nothing. His eyes idly searched the bedroom he claimed for his own in hopes for a solution. First they caught the closet, and then those tacky teal drawers that looked of something pulled from the bargain bin. Klonoa checked the closet first to find that it was empty aside from a change of bed linens, some slippers, and a locked box in one corner. Shoot.

There were three sets of dresser drawers in the room; two framing the closer on either side, or a smaller one right beside the bed. Logically pulled him towards the drawers by the closet first, pulling at the handles one by one to turn up various odds and ends. From prepackaged socks, sheets, and towels to a strapped … thing that he'd never seen before. It looked like it went around the chest, and it fascinated him until he remember that he was still naked and Guntz was waiting for him downstairs. Maybe later.

The first dresser didn't have much, but he got fortunate with the second one. Running his fingers through the thin clothing to test the texture of the fabric, he sighed. " Well, it's better than nothing. "

-----

A quick change put him in clothes that were typically of people living in the village of water, he figured. The best he could find in the drawer was a plain white sleeveless shirt and a pair of blue shorts. They were made from some type of manufactured material that felt uncomfortable against his fur, and would no doubt cling to it in water. It was practical, he figured, since the people in Jugkettle did a lot of swimming. Not that he planned to join them, ever, especially after what happened today.

He heard a frustrated growl as he came down the stairs. Near the bottom he came across a sight he'd never personally seen from his friend before. " Guntz! " The word was stuttered in the shock. " W-wha're you doing? "

It seemed all that talk of getting dressed put the wolf in that frame of mind as well, and Klonoa walked in about halfway through. " What does it look like? " His voice was muffled as he tried to pull a fresh shirt over his head. It wasn't going to work simply because he tried to put his head through an armhole. " I don't want to wear the same clothes twice! "

Klonoa didn't even know that his friend had a change of clothes until later on in their journey when he caught Guntz buying some more along with some ammo. Guntz told him soon after that it wasn't a bad idea to carry extra sets in case the first was stained with blood or dirt. Since the hunter's usual line of work involved a lot of blood that made a good amount of sense.

For a moment Klonoa didn't know what to do, then his overwhelming desire to be helpful ion general made the decision for him. " H-here, let me help you with that. " Klonoa stammered as he felt the heat rushing to his cheeks again.

Resistance to said help was expected from a boy who'd grown used to his older friend refusing help with just about everything. Surprisingly Guntz didn't show any when he made his suggestion. He flopped down on the couch, releasing a relived breath, as Klonoa slowly pulled the black shirt over his head. Klonoa noticed then that he'd changed his pants without much difficulty, thankfully, to black from the gray pair that lay on the arm of the couch.

This time the silence in the air was comforting though neither party could fully explain why. Klonoa used the time to wad up the black shirt so it'd be easier to push over Guntz's head. It went surprisingly smooth for a first attempt; the shirt fitting over with little difficulty with the wolf lifting his arms through the appropriate sleeves. Guntz's shirt was on but it still wasn't right. The ring of fur that lay in layers around his neck was now stuck in his shirt which caused an effect that made Klonoa giggle.

" What's so funny? "

Klonoa grinned as he went to fish the fur out. " Nothing. "

Tug after tug he was starting to look close to what he once was. His fur was smoothed so it looked close to what it should have by the cabbit's hands. " There. " Loose strands were brushed back into place confidently.

Guntz felt around his feet for his boots, which were made more accessible with a helpful kick from a certain little cabbit. " Thank you. " His gratitude was sincere, and gave Klonoa an odd sensation in his stomach. Maybe he was hungry?

Klonoa found himself shifting from one foot to the other, unable to look at the wolf when he put on his shoes aside from the occasional glance. " I have to go in town before it gets too late. " The sudden change in subject might make him feel better. Going to market was one of the things on Dr. Nadia's list, anyway. There were supplies to be picked up for the house, specifically fresh food, in addition to his clothes.

He didn't expect the wolf's response, though. " Can I come with you? " It flowed so smoothly the cabbit was envious. It was as if he didn't have a worry in the world. " I'll try not to slow you down. "

Even less expected was his answer. " Of course! " That came out before he had a chance to reason with himself. He quickly placed his own fingers in his mouth to keep from saying anything else stupid. Once he organized his thoughts, he continued. " I mean I'd love to have some company. " Or at least he thought he did.

_Teme_, Klonoa!

There was no taking it back now; Guntz already pushed himself off the couch to join him. " I'm ready if you are. " Klonoa was mentally kicking himself for blurting out such things when he felt the hunter's hand brush against the back of his. It didn't register why he'd done that until full contact had been made; his white glove covering his bare hand.

Leading … right. He imagined it'd be a few days still until he'd get used to the idea of leading the boy who used to lead _him_ around by the hand. It was the doctor's suggestion originally. They only practiced it once in the hospital and again on the way home, and they still had a way's to go.

Thus far Klonoa only established between them that a gentle tug meant they should start walking, which they did towards the door. " It won't take too long. " Klonoa said more as assurance to himself than to comfort his friend, who didn't seem worried at all.

It must be nice not to remember anything, Klonoa thought idly …

-----

Truthfully, this was one of the scenarios that Klonoa wanted to play out since he first became Guntz's bounty hunting partner. He didn't think of Guntz was a business partner, not once.

It was his intention from the beginning to be the hunter's friend, possibly his only friend, so they could do the type of things that friends did. Guntz literally fit the description of the 'lone wolf' from the outside looking in, but it was everyone's assumption that he was only because he _wanted_ to. Klonoa thought differently from everyone else, possibly to the point of being irrational. No one deserved to be lonely in truth. It's everyone's desire; even the most wicked, to have at least one close friend. Klonoa believed that he could be that person for Guntz.

The desire to do so had never been stronger.

One of Klonoa's deepest wishes was for him and Guntz to simply spend the day together. No missions, no hunting, no trying to say the world from inevitable destruction. Just the two of them doing things that normal people would do.

Shopping was definitely near the bottom of his list of suitable activities. He remembered the days he spent helping Lolo carry a ton of odds and ends she bought from various stores. By 'helping' he meant carrying everything while she looked for more things to put on the pile. Somehow he felt that it'd be much more enjoyable with Guntz over Lolo, possibly because Guntz held some restraint over himself when browsing.

" Let's go in here first. " Klonoa became used to telling Guntz they were rapidly changing direction before actually doing it, though it took a few mishaps and nearly losing the wolf in the crowd twice to do so.

Their first stop was the clothing store to replace the clothes lost in the incident earlier this afternoon. There were several in Jugkettle, but given that Klonoa didn't want to spend too much of the hospital's money on their first day he decided to try the one that sold clothes on discount. It was the type of place mothers would get into fistfights over socks for their children in the fall. Luckily the store was practically empty in the other seasons, specifically the early spring as it was.

Klonoa didn't see anything that matched his old set of clothes perfectly, though. It was to be expected since those clothes were made especially for him by his grandfather for his tenth birthday. That'd be five years ago come the end of summer, so perhaps a change was in order.

" This one … and these shorts … " The cabbit muttered to himself as he took the clothes off the rack with one hand. They looked like they would fit him well enough, but he'd have to try them on to make sure. " Do you mind staying here? " Klonoa called over his shoulder.

Guntz's ears rose slightly though he'd had his attention elsewhere. " Go ahead. I'll be fine. " It seemed that he'd been distracted by something Klonoa didn't see, but he wouldn't question it now.

The cabbit set his sights on something that at least resembled his old clothes, with modifications of course. He decided on an open blue vest with matching shorts, a short sleeved red shirt underneath. The red shirt was a spur of the moment decision that he didn't feel completely comfortable with until he looked at himself in the mirror. Klonoa never considered wearing colors outside of his typical blue, yellow, and white before now. In fact, he'd go as far as to say he disliked the color red until just recently.

Satisfied, he left the dressing room with the clothes still on in hopes he wouldn't have to go all the way home to change into them. On the way out he had a stroke of luck in finding a pair of replacement yellow gloves; just like his old ones. He was just about to try them on when a terrified yowl filled the air.

" Leorina! Leorina! " A little ball of black and white fur shot across the store to cling to one of the worker's pants leg. It was a little kitten puppet similar to what Popka was. " That wolf over there is really creepy! "

The worker, a dark furred woman that could have been the same species as Lolo, simply looked down at the small cat with a sigh before picking her up like a baby. " He's not going to bother you, Tat. " She glanced over the puppet's shoulder to Guntz. " Right? "

Who in turn looked troubled, as if he was thinking hard. " That's right. " He said finally.

Klonoa, just as confused as Guntz looked, walked up to one side of him slowly. He didn't know who to ask what just transpired here, so he took the high road, " Don't mind us; we're kind of new around here. "

The small puppet, presumably named Tat, took one look at Klonoa before sobering up in her mood completely. There was a spark of something unsettling in her eyes before she parted from the considerably taller girl to float towards him. " Real-ly now? " She practically purred in his ear. " I wouldn't mind giving you a grand tour of this little place; just you and me. "

He couldn't put his paw on it, but it was something about the puppet's sudden change in behavior that made him feel extremely uncomfortable. " You … and me? " The cat named Tat nodded enthusiastically. " I … can't really do that. " His words came out slow as not to disappoint her.

They didn't; his words enraged her instead. " And why not? " She pouted with paws coming to rest on almost nonexistent hips.

At this point Klonoa wanted to throw any excuse at this weird girl to get her to go away, but he felt honesty to be the best policy. " I have to stay close to him. " He explained while taking Guntz's hand in his again.

Tat glanced briefly at Guntz with her one eye before looking back to Klonoa in consideration. Nothing prepared him for what she said next. " … so is he your boyfriend? "

" TAT! " The store clerk, Leorina, cried in a mixture of irritation and embarrassment shortly before placing her face in the palm of a gloved hand.

" What? " Apparently the puppet didn't think she did anything wrong. " I'm just trying to see if I'm barking up the wrong tree, here! " This caused her friend to release a well placed groan.

Klonoa's mouth was agape momentarily before he recovered. " No! No-no-no-no-no-no! " Each recurrence of the word came out more confident than the last. " I'm just taking care of him! " It caused Tat to give him another awkward stare in which he had to correct himself, again. " You see, he's almost completely blind. " Klonoa waved a hand in Guntz's line of sight for empathies. " So I have to be his eyes for a little while. "

Tat opened her mouth to speak again, but Leorina cut her off this time. " I thought something was odd about his stare. " The girl said as she moved the hand across her face to her chin thoughtfully. Suddenly she leaned back over the counter to retrieve something, which she threw to Klonoa. " Catch!. "

The cabbit's half-cat-like reflexes finally returned to him, it seemed, since he caught it without missing a beat. He looked down at it curiously, a pair of slim black sunglasses, which looked a bit on the luxurious side.

" He should wear a pair of sunglasses to protect his eyes, at least. " Leorina explained with a smile. " Those are on me. It's the least I can do after what Tat did. "

" Hey! " Tat whirled around to her. " What did I do!? "

Klonoa smiled as he handed the sunglasses off to Guntz, or at least tried to before remembering that Guntz could not actually see them. " Thanks. " He said as he nudged the wolf's free hand with the edge of the glasses. " I should at least pay for these clothes, though. "

" You better! " Tat nearly scolded him as she folded her arms across her chest. " You're just crushing my little heart to pieces, you know. " She ended her sentence with a pathetic fake sob.

Her poor acting got a laugh from both parties.

-----

" … Klonoa? "

They had finally left the clothing store after an extended conversation with Tat and Leorina. Klonoa was right in his guess that he'd met Leorina once before; she is a former priestess for the same temple that Lolo currently trains in. In fact, Leorina trained Lolo briefly before leaving to pursue her on dreams abroad. During the conversation Klonoa noticed that Guntz had been oddly quiet, and for the moment assumed it was because he wasn't there during the time he visited the Temple with Pango.

Klonoa looked back to him expectantly. " Is there something wrong? "

" I just wanted to ask you a question. "

He didn't expect for him to do such a thing out in public, on the street, where so many people could have been looking at them. " Go ahead. " The younger boy wasn't going to deny him, though.

There was a momentary pause. " Who are you? "

The question was so unusual that Klonoa stopped completely. For a moment he didn't know how to answer, or even if Guntz was joking or not. " I'm Klonoa. You know that. "

" I know that. " Guntz shook his head softly before rewording the question. " I mean who are you … to me? " His voice became progressively softer as he continued. " I can only remember back when I woke up in the hospital, so I don't know whether I knew you before or not. I'm not sure if you're my family, my friend, or just some worker they put on my case from the hospital. I … really don't know _anything_ about you. "

It was a tall order; where do you begin when someone asks you something like that? Klonoa noticed the grip he had on the other boy's hand loosened considerably. He reaffirmed it to buy some time before answering. " My real name is Klonoa of the Wind, my title is 'The Dream Traveler'. I was born in Breezegale; the village of the wind just south of here. I'm fourteen and a half years old. I met you about a year and a half ago near the edge of my village where we became friends. " No details were given; at this point they were irrelevant.

Guntz took a minute or two to take all of this new information in before asking his next question. " … what do you know about me? "

That question was even harder than the last one! To clear his mind, to keep himself from worrying over the details, he pulled Guntz into motion towards the market. He had no intentions on now answering the wolf's question … it was just that he wondered how much detail was too much. His story was easy, but he had to pick his words carefully if he didn't want to upset the hunter.

" Let's see … " His final ditch to buy some time before letting the words roll off his tongue quickly. " Your full name is Shinigami Guntz. You were born in the city of discord, Volk, northwest of the Temple of the Sky. You're sixteen and a fourth year's old. " He decided to end it on a good note. " Your birthday is on Christmas which means you only get presents once a year. "

His attempt to quell Guntz's curiosity seemed to have worked. " That means I just get twice as many presents on Christmas. " He pointed out with a grin.

Klonoa never thought of it that way.

-----

The sun was sinking into the seas of Jugkettle by time they reached the market; the general place where food and supplies were sold. There was one in every village in the world, but they varied considerably depending on the region. Jugkettle's market was essentially a boardwalk on one of the larger piers of the town; the majority of the shops open out to the street to take advantage of the region's sunny weather.

Klonoa learned that it was best to wait for the transitional period between morning and night to start shopping in his travels. It's the time where the shopkeepers became desperate to get rid of their own stock before it spoiled, and prices were the lowest. He didn't want to buy much; just enough food to make it through tonight and the following day. Tomorrow he'd have enough time to make more thorough decisions.

Speaking of which; the cabbit found himself in a rather embarrassing situation. " Guntz? " He figured he'd ask the wolf while they were browsing over the fresh foods near the front of the boardwalk. " … do you know how to cook? " It completely slipped his mind that he didn't.

" Would you trust me to try and cook in my condition, Klonoa? " The younger boy was about to give the wrong answer before being reminded of one vital thing. " I can't see the food to cook it. "

" That's right … " Klonoa's voice trailed as his hopes for a home cooked meal were dashed, but he truly tried to prevent his voice from sounding sad.

He tugged for Guntz to start moving with him down the aisle to the back, where the prepackaged food was. The first time he got no response at all. The second he found himself being pulled back by a counter pull.

" Klonoa, get the potatoes, the lettuce, the carrots, and the celery from this aisle. There should be two pound packages of chopped beef in the back, and some stock. "

For a moment Klonoa was stunned, his golden eyes widening in surprise. " Wha? "

" Just because I can't see it doesn't mean I can't do it. " The hunter said with an air of confidence around him. " You said you were my eyes. You won't let me mess up, right? "

Moved by his sudden enthusiasm, Klonoa found a similar strength of his own returning after an extended absence. " I'll do my best. It's all we can do, right? " Guntz nodded to him, and he found himself smiling through it all.

A basket was needed for everything that Guntz named off, including a few things that didn't come up until they passed the aisle. Some packs of instant noodles were pulled for tonight, and in case the meal tomorrow didn't go as planned. Spices too strong for Klonoa's nose were also added. Klonoa noticed a strange twitch in Guntz's ear when he went to smell certain ones. Typically they were the ones that he picked up.

" I think that's about it. " They were in the store a little over an hour making sure they got everything that they needed for the trip, and now Guntz was certain.

Nodding, Klonoa lead them over to the checkout counter on the other side of the store. A sudden drop in temperature caused him to slow. It was the aisle where the frozen foods were kept. His eyes went down the aisle, and he debated with himself over it for a while even after they got in line.

" I-I'll be back. " He couldn't fight the craving any longer, so he passed the basket off to his older friend so he could retrieve one last thing.

Ice Cream. That was one of the things Jugkettle was famous for. The selection here was about the same as that of the ice cream shop in his memories, but he noticed one significant flavor that was missing; the one that Guntz ended up buying. It was not a flavor he expected to be here, not to say he was any less disappointed. In the end he reached for two cartons; a box of pure vanilla, and a box of the best looking strawberry that he could find.

Just as he went to close the freezer door someone bumped into him from behind. " I'm sorry – Klonoa! " Stuttered a familiar feminine voice.

Klonoa nearly hit his head on one of the racks in surprise. Turning around, he came eye to eye with a rather surprised young priestess. " What are you doing here, Lolo? " Of all the people to bump into at a time like this!

" I'm picking up some things for my parents before leaving for the temple. " Her response came immediately, but her eyes were focused slightly to the side as she said it. " They're getting on in age and can't make the trip to Jugkettle safely these days. "

The cabbit noticed her odd behavior this time. " You didn't remember the things I asked you to get for Guntz, did you? " It didn't hurt to remind her.

Or maybe it did; her eyes were focused on his immediately. " I … " Her ears shifted back slightly as she began again. " Pango said that he'd bring everything you asked for tomorrow. He didn't want me to get caught out here by myself in the middle of the night. " Yet she was here now getting things for her parents …

Klonoa wouldn't question her any further, though. He needed to get back before he missed their place in line. " All right, Lolo. " He tried to hide the fact that he was skeptical of her whole story with a smile. " I'll see you later. " He didn't doubt that 'later' would be sooner than he'd expect to see her given she was supposed to be going back to the temple.

Heading back to the front, Klonoa just caught their place in line moments before it was their turn. The transition went smoothly; the groceries were 'paid' for by flashing a card that the staff at the hospital gave them. Klonoa was quite grateful for that one since he surely didn't have the money for all the fresh food they just bought. The cabbit was always bad with money, and since he'd started traveling with Guntz he'd been mysteriously missing large chunks of what he did have …

Not that he ever questioned what happened to it.

" I hope you don't mind having this beef flavored pack tonight. " It was just an hour after dusk when they finally got back to their poorly color-coordinated home. Klonoa decided to make idle talk while he fetched the keys.

" I'm not hungry, thanks. "

Klonoa looked back to him, missing the keyhole entirely in the process. The large scratch that resulted from the sharp edge of the key scarping against the paint was just one more chore he'd have to take care of tomorrow. " You should really try to eat something. Tomorrow's your follow up and I don't want Dr. Nadia taking you back in again because you're not eating here. "

" Here. There. It doesn't really matter as long as I recover, right? " The younger boy was about to protest, but he continued. " 'Less you're only keeping me here because you're _lonely_. "

Klonoa squeaked; a literal sound akin to a Moo shortly before being blasted into oblivion. " That's not it at all! I just want you to get better! "

Guntz's ears twitched at the same time the lock on the door clicked open. He pushed the door open with a chuckle, and walked past him. " Fine. I'll eat … if it makes you feel better. "

Though the wind was not blowing Klonoa felt a sudden chill as he stood in the doorway.

Looking down, he noticed that he was not holding Guntz's hand anymore.

-----

**To be Continued …**


	3. Chapter 03: Reflection

**Chapter 03**: Reflection

-----

" Cut up the carrots, too. "

" I don't want the carrots. "

" You won't even taste it. "

' Yes I will, and they'll be awful. "

" You won't taste them at all. Promise. "

Preparation for tonight's dinner had gone well to that point. Four pounds of beef were cut into cubes, bread was quartered, spices mixed, but when instructed to cut up the vegetables the younger boy froze. It was no little secret that Klonoa didn't eat his vegetables. They were bland, tough, slightly bitter, and simply awful things in his mind that shouldn't be eaten when meat could be found. Klonoa had only agreed to get the ingredients because he didn't have to pay for them. He'd been under the impression that they were going to have beef stew for dinner, not vegetable soup _flavored_ with beef.

It didn't look like he'd be able to worm his way out of this one, though. " I'm not telling you how to finish it if you don't cut those carrots, Klonoa. " Guntz rocked back to lean against the counter directly behind Klonoa, yet he spoke calmly. " Then the onions, the celery, the potatoes, and the tomatoes. "

" I don't want any tomatoes, Guntz! " Klonoa wailed shortly before hitting his head on the counter in front of him. The knife was in one hand, and the first of the carrots he refused to cut in the other. He tapped his forehead again, and again, and again just below the cutting board in between the two.

For a moment Klonoa thought he'd been in the clear. " Fine. " Guntz chipped in after a brief pause. Klonoa couldn't see the mischievous grin forming from this angle, unfortunately. " You don't have to cut the carrots if you don't want to. "

" Good, because I – "

Then Klonoa's eyes grew wide. He felt odd heat directly behind him, which in turn pushed him forward into the counter. His words were caught in his throat when he saw two white gloves come down over top of his yellow ones. The older, and slightly taller, boy leaned forward to place his head on the younger one's shoulder. Klonoa tilt his head to look back at Guntz conflicted between curiosity and shock, only to find him looking down at the chopping board.

The knife was in motion when Klonoa looked back. Fearing that the blind wolf would hurt himself he started to push against Guntz's hand. Guntz pushed back, and after a few silent minutes of trying to regain control of the knife the first of the carrots was completely cubed.

" You know. " This close a whisper could go a long way. " It's going to get done one way or the other. " Klonoa could just feel the heat rushing to his face from the wolf's triumphant smile.

Oddly, Klonoa didn't seem to mind that he'd lost this little argument. His felt incredibly strange as they placed the knife down on one edge of the board, sweeping across to clear it of the cubes so the next carrot could be cut. He could only think about how much he enjoyed this odd feeling of warmth he had whenever he touched his friend by time they started on another. It was at its strongest he'd ever felt it this close to him, and faded considerably whenever they parted ways.

This feeling … what was it?

It was one he never experienced before –

Guntz's ears twitched suddenly before raising sharply. " Someone's coming. "

His voice shattered the pleasant silence that formed between them. Naturally Klonoa's response was a soft. " Huh? " That came from a result of doing a monotonous task while daydreaming. " I didn't hear anyone – "

_Honk_! _Honk_! The sound of a horn made them both jump. It was ultimately what made them break the gentle hold they'd been in for longer than either of them cared to count.

" I'll get it. " Though it made more sense for Klonoa to get it in any case he felt the need to announce it so Guntz wouldn't try. He hurried out of the room and towards the door, noticing that he'd been slightly out of breath due to a racing heart. Klonoa's hands went to undo the locks on the door only to notice that he still had the knife in his hand posed in a poison to easily take a guy's eye out.

" Ah! " And thus the knife was dropped, and with a smooth push of the foot hidden under the stand next to the door. Finishing up with the locks, Klonoa opened the door to find a sight that made him smile. " Good morning, Pango! "

The armadillo seemed to be well on his way to recovery this morning, and fitted with a slightly different cast and sling since the last time Klonoa saw him. It was a hard cast without a doubt; one that conformed to the spiked shape of his arm at that. The sling that he wore was green with gold trim like his clothes, and covered the majority of his arm and shoulder.

" Good morning, Klonoa. " Though the cast at least looked better it made Klonoa slightly uncomfortable even looking at it. The cast seemed to be designed to keep that arm completely immobile and pinned to Pango's chest. " I'm sorry for taking so long getting back. I went back to the hospital for my follow up and was there until four this morning. "

That immediately brought Klonoa down from his strange mood earlier. " Are you going to be all right? "

" I'll be fine. " Pango assured him while gently patting his cast. " They just had to make sure that the fragments of bone were all in the right place so they could begin to mend again. Since the break was so severe they want to make sure it goes right every step of the way. " 'Severe' was putting it kindly according to the diagnosis.

Noticing how downcast the cabbit was in that short amount of time Pango questioned Klonoa's well being for himself. The incident, the injuries, the move, and the long road towards recovery ... The two older heroes already had their share of hardships behind them to blunt the tragedy, but this must have been hard for someone who'd never experienced it before.

As the oldest and most mature of the three Pango thought it best to help them cope, and for a moment try to relieve the pain. He smiled in that gentle way that he always did before speaking. " Do you mind getting Guntz if he's awake. I have something that might be … familiar to him. "

Klonoa suddenly remembered the task that he'd given Pango a few days ago, and returned his smile with one of his own. " Really? Thanks a lot, Pango! " He was sure he heard the armadillo laugh at his enthusiasm as he rushed back into the house.

Moments later Klonoa returned with a rather confused wolf in tow. A formal introduction was in order needed for a man Guntz had 'met' only once prior before, so the cabbit stopped just inside of the threshold. " This is Pango. " He said to Guntz. " He's an old friend of ours that brought you to the hospital when you first got hurt. "

" Ah. " Nodding one in understanding, the wolf would at least attempt to look in Pango's direction. " Thank you for saving me, then. "

" You're welcome. " Both of the boys made Pango feel a little sheepish; Klonoa for introducing him as an old friend when in reality they'd been so for roughly a year, and Guntz for speaking so properly for once. " I have something I'd like to show you, Guntz. I'm not going to tell you what it is … but I hope that touching it might help you remember. "

The hint of polished chrome could be seen even before Pango stepped away from his 'surprise' completely. The only thing Klonoa could think of to help Guntz's memory was this, the Red Clan, aside from his guns. It was arguable which of the two he loved more since he spent an incredible amount of time attending to both. No one was allowed to touch either his Red Clan or the guns usually, but given the circumstances an exception could be made …

Klonoa lead Guntz over to the side of the bike. He didn't stop until he bumped against its side, after which he started touching the bike's medal frame. Both Klonoa and Pango were hopeful as they watched Guntz slowly circle the bike with a hand constantly on it.

A minute passed, and it seemed that Guntz's curiosity about what exactly he'd been touching was getting the best of him. He stopped just off to the front right side and leaned in. Leaning in, he took hold of one of the handlebars to play with. This alarmed Pango, who didn't try to immediately intervene before making sure he didn't have _them_. In his hurry to come out here he may have overlooked doing one vital thing …

The sound of the engine suddenly starting via a little pressure applied to the handheld throttle was enough to confirm Pango's fears. He jerked his head up just in time to see the Red Clan take off down the pier in a burst of unparallel speed. It was little short of a miracle that Guntz had simply been knocked back and not dragged along with it. It must have been another stroke of luck that Guntz couldn't see the bike go flying off the side of the pier, too. The splash made when the quarter ton piece of machinery hit the water was enough to sent droplets of water crashing down on them from above.

Surprisingly, after an awkward moment of silence, Guntz was the first amongst them to make a comment about their latest misfortune. " … What just happened? "

Pango swallowed hard, feeling that what just transpired was in part his fault. " N-nothing to be concerned about. It was just an accident. " The subject was then dropped and forgotten about, just like that. Hopefully it would not come up again in the future. " I should be heading back home now. My family must be worried sick. I only messaged them five times yesterday … "

The two younger boys watched him continue to ramble until he suddenly turned towards them. " That's right. " He suddenly snapped out of his family-loving trance. " They told me to remind you that Guntz's follow up examine is this morning. I heard that you were … really busy getting settled for the move, Klonoa, so I wouldn't mind taking him for you. "

" That's nice of you, but I thought you said you wanted to go back home. "

" I do. I do. " The armadillo nodded twice before his voice faltered. " It's just that I'm worried about how things will turn out on this end, too. This will probably be the only chance that I get to see how things will turn out until after the baby's born; five months from now. "

That was right. Pango probably couldn't do much traveling until a few months afterwards, either. " Okay. " Klonoa wouldn't tell him to leave if he wanted to stay no matter how much he should've. " _Ruprudu_. "

Guntz's ears twitched, and he suddenly looked back towards Klonoa. " … Let's go? "

Klonoa didn't know why he'd said it until he caught himself; some of the dialects he used weren't common on Lunatea anymore. There used to be hundreds of languages spoken long ago, but with the unification of the five kingdoms they all agreed to convert to 'common'. Smaller villages still spoke some of the old languages, like Breezegale. This was not common knowledge, though, since Breezegale was not one of the major cities.

It lead Klonoa to wonder if some of his memory was returning. " Yeah. " Whether or not that was true they would see shortly.

-----

" It shouldn't take long, I hope. " Guntz muttered.

" Why'd you say that? " Klonoa said with a mouth full of an overpriced sandwich they picked up in the cafeteria on their way to the waiting room. Breakfast eluded them until they reached the hospital in one way or the other, so they were catching up on it now.

Klonoa was relieved that Guntz's appetite was returning. It took several days of barely touched meals before he finally caved this morning. Though it was only a tortilla wrapped around something that didn't smell like anything Klonoa would eat, it was an improvement. " We left the vegetables sitting on the counter. " He said before going in for another bite.

Pango looked up from his rather large piece of melon. " What vegetables? " He sounded surprised they even ate vegetables.

" The vegetables for the stew that we're having for dinner tonight. " The wolf explained casually.

" Mmm … " It could've been 'hmm', but it was hard to tell in between bites. " I didn't know you knew how to cook. Who taught you? "

His question caught Guntz off guard; he visibly flinched before even attempting to answer. " I … don't remember. " He admitted quietly as his ears pinned against his head. " I just remembered the ingredients and the procedure. Nothing else. "

Neither of his partners could comment before the door leading into the back opened, and a familiar face came scrolling out with her clipboard. This time, given the circumstances, Dr. Nadia walked over to them with a smile. " Good morning, everyone. "

" Good morning. " The three responded, though one added a yawn.

The mouse leaned down, waving a hand in front of Guntz's face to warn him before taking his hand. " This shouldn't take terribly long, Guntz. " She said as she pulled him to his feet. " Today we're only doing a routine physical to see how much you've healed, and getting some samples for the lab to do tests. Our main concern now is to ensure that there are no lingering traces of poison in your system. "

" Because you did such a good job getting it the first time. " He may have sounded bitterly sarcastic with that, but he'd only been joking.

Dr. Nadia chuckled convincingly enough. " We were in a hurry, all right? The most important thing before was saving your life. Once we've done that we'll worry about picking up all the bits and pieces. " They started to walk off, but not without the doctor throwing a look over her shoulder. " We'll be back in about twenty minutes. "

Klonoa found it a lot more tolerable to be sitting in the waiting room this time, but felt uncomfortable none the less. He had his sandwich to keep him company for the first few minutes. Then, when it was gone, he felt that familiar chilling feeling wash over him that he'd been thinking so thoughtfully about earlier this morning. In an attempt to keep himself warm he brought his knees up to his chest, resting the heels of his shoes on the edge of the seat, and placed his head on top of them.

" Are you all right, Klonoa? " The boy's golden eyes grew wide from the sudden intrusion. It was only Pango looking down at him with that same concerned look he always had when they sulked. " I'm just asking because … you fell in the harbor yesterday, I heard. It looks like you're coming down with something. "

It was that obvious? More so, could he connect the origins behind this odd sensation to a certain event? Klonoa was almost certain that this was not because he fell off the pier yesterday. He could even say that it existed before the accident altogether. Though subtle it was definitely there, and had remained there for as far back as he could recall before answering. " I'm all right, Pango. I just feel a little … _weird_. " That was the best way he could describe it.

Describing it in such a way was bound to get the conversation rolling in a direction the cabbit wasn't fully comfortable with talking about, yet. " How so? "

There was obvious hesitation in his voice; should he go into detail about it or not? " I … " He already scolded himself inwardly for it. " I feel a little sick sometimes. I don't think I'm catching a cold. It feels … different … then a … cold. " His quick voice trickled down into the occasional syllable quickly, finding himself unable to describe it fully.

Pango seemed to sense it, and didn't ask him to elaborate further. He thoughtfully placed his free hand on Klonoa's shoulder. " Things like this tend to make us feel bad for a period of time afterwards, Klonoa. " His voice was soft and understanding. " It's all right to feel that way, you know. There's nothing wrong with it. "

Klonoa was about to correct him, but he caught himself before he made himself seem even more foolish. That feeling he got from time to time did make his stomach hurt. He'd never describe it as a _bad_ feeling, though. It almost felt pleasant. " Thank you, Pango. " Rather than confuse himself even further he decided to smile pleasantly.

Their meal was finished in an awkward silence which both of them welcomed after an awkward conversation. The more time that passed, the more that Pango thought about the way Klonoa was behaving in comparison to what was being said. He looked over to the cabbit occasionally and noticed his growing anxiousness. It continued on until the doors leading to the back opened again, and the albino mouse lead a rather irritated looking wolf out by the hand.

" You didn't tell me you were drawing blood. " Guntz groaned as he rubbed the sore part on his arm, by his elbow, which was now covered in a lightly blood stained bandage.

The mouse giggled to herself while adjusting her glasses. " You wouldn't let me do it if I told you. "

Her response made the wolf snort. " Damn strait. " He muttered moments before being swamped by his two concerned partners. His ears raised, and he raised his head as if looking up at Pango direct. " I'm fine. "

" That's right. " Dr. Nadia chimed as she looked over her notes. " It seems that Guntz's organs are recovering well from the shock they endured, though he'll still be a little weak in the weeks to come. I can't say for sure that the poison is gone until the blood work comes back, though, but it's looking really good. "

" I'm glad for him. " Pango sighed in relief before catching sight of the two boys just behind the doctor. Klonoa seemed rather eager to lead with him, a bright smile on his face again. Though his uneasiness lingered he'd say nothing of it.

The doctor turned to Guntz now. " From here on out our sessions will be longer in hopes of helping you regain some of your sight, or memory. Every Friday from now on, all right? " Guntz nodded off to her once. " And with that … I believe you're all free to go. " Then she turned swiftly to Pango. " You should go home and get some rest, mister Pango. You won't heal at all if you don't. "

The swiftness of her voice made Pango smile; she reminded him of his wife (who'd be equally upset with him by time he showed up). " Yes ma'am. I'll be leaving immediately. "

-----

Pango, holding true to his word, only walked them back to the entrance of the harbor before saying his last goodbyes to them. " I'll come back to visit the first chance I get. " He grinned to them before parting ways with them.

" Goodbye Pango! " Klonoa shouted as his larger friend walked off into the distance.

" Goodbye! " He shouted back. His next sentence was barely audible. " Take care of each other! "

Klonoa made sure that Pango made it out of his line of sight safely before heading back himself. " Come on. " He said softly while pulling Guntz down the pier.

The older boy didn't offer him any resistance though he seemed focused elsewhere. His pointed ears twitched, then he spoke. " There's someone by our house. "

" Huh? " Klonoa blinked in confusion, then looked down the pier towards the tacky pastel colored hour that they shared. Sure enough there was someone standing outside putting something on the door; the blue dragon that saved him yesterday! " … how do you do that? " The cabbit looked at his friend in amazement. This was the second time Guntz 'spotted' someone before he did today!

" How do I do what? " Either Guntz didn't think anyone was out of the ordinary, or he was trying to pull the poor boy's leg!

Either way it made Klonoa frown while they approached the dragon who'd name they still didn't know. " Excuse me, sir … " The dragon looked at Klonoa sharply, then towards Guntz with an even more judgmental look. No doubt a police officer knew too well who Shinigami Guntz was. " What are you doing? "

" You weren't home at first, so I'm posting this notice on your door. Since you're here now – " He reached over casually to rip the piece of paper off the door. " Here you go. "

Klonoa took the paper, confused, scanning it over with his gold eyes briefly before they widened in shock. " A ticket!? "

The dragon nodded firmly. " For dumping in Jugkettle Harbor. "

" That metal thing from this morning – " Klonoa squeezed the wolf's hand, hard, to keep him from saying any more.

It was enough, the cabbit figured, which made him whine out. " Ten thousand stones … How am I supposed to come up with that kind of money!? "

" You could always get a job. " The dragon said with a shrug of the shoulders. " You'll have plenty of time to think about that since you can't leave Jugkettle without paying your fine. " Though the dragon smirked inwardly at that he decided to act more professional when he noticed the cabbit sulking. " Anyhow, I did originally come out here with some more serious business to attend to. That report … We'll need you to file it immediately. "

" Right now? " There went what was left of Klonoa's good mood. He wouldn't delay it any longer, though. " Guntz – "

" Go ahead. " The hunter said, leaving Klonoa's side so he could open the door to the house. " I'll be fine here by myself, I think. " He cracked open the door. " It's not like I'm going to do anything _stupid_. "

That was not what Klonoa was afraid of. Even without his memories the hunter seemed adept at taking care of himself, albeit a little lost from time to time. He knew, for the moment, that it was better for Guntz not to hear a reprise of what happened to him. " … all right. "

Klonoa was the one to close the door behind Guntz when he came back into the house, and he in turn locked it as Klonoa held the sole key. He'd be able to let himself in when he returned from the station. For a moment Guntz considered his options. He walked while running his hand along the wall, acting as both brace and ground since he walked blindly. The wall's abrupt end meant he arrived at the threshold of the kitchen; that much he trained himself to learn by walking around the first floor for hours.

Guntz was greeted with a mixture of familiar scents with attached flavors as he entered the kitchen, the beginnings of a pleasant memory coming back. " That's right. " He said quietly to himself while feeling around the counters.

His mother taught him how to cook.

-----

**To be Continued … **


	4. Chapter 04: Recollection I

**Chapter 04**: Recollection I

----

The dragon introduced himself to Klonoa as Sir Suiryu; a Knight of the Great Priestess of Lolo's Temple. He explained simply the difference between Knights and Heroes. Knights were the guardians of the people, temple, and all of Lunatea for centuries before Heroes existed. Knights were honor bound servants of the Goddess Claire, mirroring Priestesses. Heroes, on the other hand, did not receive the Goddess' blessing when carrying out their duties. They focused on conditioning the natural spiritual power that the body could have in an attempt to reach their own personal potential.

What he didn't mention were that Knights and Heroes often clashed due to varying beliefs. It was irrelevant since the cabbit had every intention of cooperating with the dragon. He followed the dragon to the police station willfully, but began feeling less reluctant to say anything once they were alone.

Klonoa should have been used to the interrogation process now. He'd been interviewed every time their group went to pick up an official bounty. This was slightly different; it was being treated as a crime investigation. Though Guntz was prone to taking violent, high cost, bounties he promised not to get his partners involved in his 'dirty work', thus he'd never been interrogated in such a way before.

They were held in a small room with a single light hanging overhead, right over where he chair was placed. The light casts from the lamp made his fur feel extremely uncomfortable. It was something that Suiryu assured him was 'standard procedure'.

Speaking of the dragon, he had just finished setting up at the table on the far side of the room. Respective papers had been filed (after Klonoa asked nearly twenty confusing questions), and now the last bit was put into place. It was a tape recorder. " I think it'll be easier on both of us if your testimony was recovered. " He explained before taking a seat behind the table. " Whenever you're ready, you can start from the beginning. "

Excluding the bit about their stop at the ice cream shop, Klonoa thought before he took a deep breath. There was no holding it back now. " The mission was went to us by one of the messenger Nagapoko. The sender was anonymous, and wanted us to retrieve an ancient artifact from the depths of a ruined city. Guntz told me it wasn't unusual for people to ask Heroes to do missions anonymously, especially if they involved valuable things. Anyway, we were asked to go to this ruined city at the edge of the desert region and bring the artifact back to a tree beneath the Sky Temple for collection … "

-----

_The messenger Nagapoko led us to the ruins that we were supposed to find the artifact in. It was formerly a large desert city that was destroyed by the Nightmare years before even Pango was born. No one lived there for at least twenty years, it seemed, but that was nothing unusual. Normal people don't stay in ruined cities for long. _

_That there didn't seem to be any Moo living in the city was weird, though. Moo seem to live everywhere, even places where Lunateans can't survive. If Moo didn't live in a place like that there were only two reasons. Either the conditions inside of the ruins were too dangerous even for a Moo to live, or there was a much more dangerous thing inside scaring the Moo away. _

_Either way, it was bad news for us_ …

For nearly an hour they walked in silence through the largest building in the city; an old palace that belonged to some king no one could remember. The hour was extremely uneventful. The silence put them on edge. They spent more time looking for signs of danger then they did talking among each other.

Pango almost always lead when they traveled down narrow passageways like these since he could throw bombs down the hall if the enemy tried to approach. Guntz lagged behind so he could clear the way if they were attacked from the rear (and run if they needed to). Klonoa was always in the middle regardless of who lead, though he couldn't figure out why. His guess was because his weapons didn't have the range that Guntz or Pango's did.

That kind of thing made him feel kind of useless …

Guntz steadily grew more intense in his observation from what Klonoa could see from looking back at him. His eyes narrowed considerably, and he sometimes stopped to sniff the air before running up to catch them. It was anyone's guess what Guntz was looking for. Hunters seemed to have their primary senses magnified when compared to other types of Lunateans. If there was something coming he'd more certainly hear it first.

The last time he checked he took longer then usual in his examination, and then ran past Klonoa to Pango. " … we're trapped. " He tried to speak softly but Klonoa still heard him.

Pango stopped immediately to look at him. " Are you sure? "

" Yeah. I _thought_ the air was getting thinner in here! " His ear twitched in agitation before he looked down the hallway. " Those bastards must have been sealing off the doors leading to the outside one by one since we came in here … " He muttered something else under his breath that might have been a curse.

Klonoa, growing nervous, approached his older partners with a concerned look. " What's going to happen now? "

Guntz cut Pango off when he tried to explain it. " We'll suffocate if we don't find a way out, _now_. " Sensing that Pango was about to scold him for his insensitivity he directed a question towards him. " Are we close to the outer walls? "

" We're about five hundred feet off from the closest. " The armadillo replied simply.

" Which way? "

Pango gestured in the direction they'd been heading before being informed of the problem. The more experienced Heroes knew it was best not to speak unless it was absolutely necessary given the conditions. Every breath wasted brought them a breath closer to their deaths.

Klonoa simply watched as Guntz pushed past Pango down the hallway. Pango followed, and it seemed he was bringing up the rear now. The sound of grinding gears caught made him pause after taking the first step. It was a machine, definitely, but he couldn't see any machines in these hallways –

Of course!

Frantic, Klonoa ran ahead to warn his partners. He could hear the gears gradually getting faster, building momentum, but for what the cabbit had no idea. Not until he noticed the slightly elevated platform that marked the end of each hallway. He could see the crack separating what should have a solid block from the floor beneath. It was poised to move at a moment's notice … such as a certain wolf stepping on top of it.

He reacted so fast he didn't know what happened until the moment was over. Thinking of no other way to convince Guntz that his life was in immediate danger the cabbit stopped him the only way he could. Klonoa just hoped his hunch was correct or else the hunter would give him Hell the rest of the trip. He slammed into Guntz's back with enough force to knock him to the ground roughly two feet away from the edge of the platform.

Guntz tried to throw Klonoa off him immediately out of instinct, but the sight of the limestone platform slamming into the ceiling with enough speed and forced to cause cracks made him stop cold. Klonoa could clearly see a look that he'd never seen in the older boy before. His face paled, eyes wide, and with a depth that screamed of a fear he pushed deep inside until he came within inches of death.

Pango was absolutely stunned, more so that Klonoa reacted so forcefully to save Guntz's life. He couldn't remember the last time the cabbit had been so determined. No matter; their troubles were just beginning. Leaning down, he helped the two to their feet to urge them to walk. " Come on. " He spoke only in hopes of bringing them back to the reality of a situation that was becoming increasingly grim.

That first trap was just one of many.

The walls were slowly closing in on them, literally. It took thirty minutes for them to encounter the next passageway blocked by the moving platforms, but the time increased significantly every time soon after. If they were trapped between two of these moving platforms they were finished; the air inside wouldn't last long enough for them to escape even if they could. The stones were built thick enough to withstand repeated blows from their weapons, so the only option was to blow out one of the thinner walls along the outside.

Continuing to travel through the narrow hallways was dangerous, so they gradually began to backtrack towards the larger chamber that used to be a throne room. It was their safest bet since there were multiple passageways leading away from it, including a possible exit …

If not for the chamber suddenly be filled with the Moo that could not be found prior to this threat on their lives. They were only common Moo, but that was not what worried them. There were so many occupying that space that it looked like a multi-colored floor was moving from a distance! It suddenly became worst then bad; for every Moo that appeared meant another creature to share the limited supply of air in the enclosed ruin.

Pango gripped the bomb he held under his arm with the hand opposite tightly. " … It's either them or us. " And they didn't have the time to think about it. Without hesitation Pango threw the bomb into the crowd of Moo to disperse it, and immediately began prepping another.

Klonoa knew his standard ring was useless against a crowd. It began to glow before converting into his long hammer; a more effective close range weapon. The metal was so heavy that he had to hold it with both of his hands. His partners had already rushed into the crowd in an attempt to disperse it, so he found himself lagging behind them …

… Again.

-----

" So you had to kill all of the Moo first? " Suiryu asked the question suddenly to break Klonoa's narration.

The cabbit shook his head in response. " It's impossible to kill off Moo for good. They've found a way to distort reality to return to the exact point before their deaths. " Klonoa explained the bizarre phenomena as if it was a fact of life. " The best we could do was fight our way to the other side where the exit is and make a run for it. "

" Ah yes … " Placing his finger under his chin in consideration, he smirked. " I assumed that no one survived. " He joked to himself, but Klonoa gave him a hard look. " I apologize. Continue. "

-----

_Moo are not very strong by themselves, you see, which is why they tend to attack people in great numbers. They usually don't attack people unless they get within range of their short claws, but those Moo were obviously trained to attack anything that wasn't a Moo. Things were beginning to add up quickly; this was a set up from the beginning. _

_Someone wanted us … dead. _

" TORNADO ATTACK! "

The gust of wind threw more than two dozen Moo against the wall opposite of Klonoa, clearing the passageway leading out of the larger chamber. Klonoa wasted no time taking advantage of his good fortune. The wind child could take his natural element whipping around his body at lightning speeds, so he ran through the attack and down the hallway. He could hear Pango coming close behind, but Guntz had to wait for the attack to pass before attempting the same.

It was false hope that the Moo would remain in the larger chamber; the curse that Guntz hissed as the pitter patter of evil little feet hitting the stones was a clear indication. Moo were pouring into every crevice of this place, and soon they were bound to confront them again. In these tight quarters they hardly stood a chance against the sheer numbers, so they had no choice but to run.

Klonoa was first to come to the fork in the road that made him jump back into the armored body of his armadillo friend. He looked left and saw the last thing he wanted to see at a time like this; a dozen vacant expressions with claw tipped paws staring back at him. The right lead into a small decorated room via one of those elevated stone platforms they knew too well by now.

The whirling sound of the gears was starting up again, dangerously close to where they were now. Klonoa bolted down the right side after a moment's hesitation.

Guntz shot at the group behind him to scare them back before going in himself. " Come on! " He yelled back to Pango, who was prepping another bomb to throw.

" Coming! " Then the armadillo threw the bomb high, striking the ceiling directly across from where the room was. The ceiling began to collapse; piles of rubble crushing the Moo that weren't fortunate enough to have space to jump back. Pango himself didn't stay to watch the effects of the explosion. By time it hit the ceiling he'd already been climbing over the platform …

The platform began to move. Pango tensed in surprise, an action that delayed him just long enough to put his life in danger. Klonoa thought fast this time. Just at the platform started to go up he pushed his hammer between the place the hard way. No pressure; either it'd work as planned or both of them would be crushed. He placed the handle of his hammer at the bottom, and the head collided with the ceiling at the top. The metal squealed, slightly bent, but did not give under the pressure right away.

Pango had roughly two inches of headspace to crawl out from the crevice. He started to push his claws against the platform to pull, but found his two younger partners grabbing each of his arms. Using the moving platform as leverage, the wolf and cabbit pulled him through with little difficulty.

Before Klonoa could try to retrieve his hammer he saw it bending at an awkward angle; as if made of rubber. The green jewel on the bottom started to glow, and in an instant the hammer had converted back into the Wind Ring to prevent being broken. Without the resistance it had before the platform shot up to meet the ceiling. The ring was crushed in the process by the looks of it.

Sighing heavily in relief Pango looked towards his partners. " Thank you. "

" 'Welcome. " Guntz muttered sarcastically. " Now we can all die together. "

Klonoa looked at him in disbelief. " You can't be serious. "

" I can't believe you're still optimistic about getting out of here. " The wolf shot back before he took a look around the room. " This room is completely sealed in. The only exit is swarming with Moo, and we can't break through it anyway because our weapons aren't strong enough. "

Pango disregarded Guntz's tone completely. " How much time do we have? " He already got back onto his feet, and was currently feeling the wall on the side opposite of the door.

" In a space this small I'd say twelve hours. "

Knocking on a strong at the wall in the back Pango started. " I'm not ready to die. " He continued as he went down the wall testing the stones. " I want to live to see my wife again, at least, and to see my children grow up. " His tone was more serious than either of them had ever heard him. " Even if I die here I'd want to die knowing I tried until the very end. That's all that any **Hero** could ask for, right? "

Now was not a good time to lay down and die. Klonoa was truly moved by the optimism that the old Hero still had, much to the point where he couldn't speak. He just nodded in silent agreement.

" The smoke from our weapons is going to damage the air quality in here. " Guntz reminded Pango before be did anything rash. " And since _someone _lost the only weapon we could use for the ground safely we don't have much of a choice. I'd say … for each shot we'll lose about ten minutes, so make it count. "

" You don't need to worry about that. I'm as much of an expert as placing these things as making them. " Pango grinned as he produced his first one. " We'll work in two hour shifts, Guntz. I'll go first and weaken the wall for you. I suggest you two get some sleep away from the smoke. "

Klonoa started to protest against such an idea. Wouldn't the work go by faster if they all worked on the wall together? " I'm not sleepy, though – "

" It's not because you're sleepy, _stupid_. " Guntz snapped at him. The sudden look of shock on the cabbit's innocent face made him start walking. " We don't need as much air if we sleep. " Having two of them asleep at a time would stretch the limited supply they had longer.

The wolf plopped down next to a table filled with gold ornaments in the corner. Placing his shoulder against it he yawned, fangs exposed, and put his head against it. Klonoa followed suit, sitting next to Guntz quietly since it appeared that he'd already taken advantage of being told to rest. His gold eyes were focused on the table; specifically the gold objects that it had on top.

He didn't want to feel useless to his friends.

It wasn't fair that they had to do all the work –

" Don't … touch anything. " Klonoa jumped at the sound of Guntz's voice. Looking down he noticed one icy blue eye opened and focused on him. " Just go to sleep. "

Klonoa frowned, but he wouldn't protest against the older teen. If nothing else he could preserve some of the air by not starting an argument. His eyelids became heavy with exhaustion, and soon after he found himself leaning into the shoulder of the slightly taller body. The additional heat was welcoming. Klonoa found himself enjoying it a bit _too_ much as he rubbed his cheek into the coarse fabric of Guntz's jacket.

It might have been his imagination, but he swore he felt weight against his sides and back shortly after he began getting himself … comfortable. He knew that Guntz never willfully touched him. Not gently, anyway.

Not surprisingly, Klonoa left that little detail out of his police report.

-----

**To Be Continued** …


	5. Chapter 05: Recollection II

**Chapter 05**: Recollection II

-----

Klonoa couldn't sleep.

He felt guilty about not being able to help his partners when they needed him the most. Pango's bombs deluded the air in the tiny room every time he used one. Guntz's weapons would do a little less damage. Even still only one of Klonoa's weapons gave off toxic fumes; the other versions of the Wind Ring actually purified the air around him with his spiritual energy. If he hadn't been so hasty he could take the bulk of the work himself and there would hardly be risk for suffocation.

Another blast erupted, yet it was suddenly from the last.

The hissing growl that echoed through the room caught Klonoa's attention immediately. His yellow eyes shot open just in time to see the trickle of blood running down the spines of Pango's shell. It didn't make sense to him until after the incident was over; Pango was shielding the bulk of the blast by letting the bomb go off while he held it into place. His armored shell could survive things that a normal Lunatean body couldn't, but it could only take so much abuse. The shock waves from the blast were affecting the flesh and bone under his shell, effectively tearing it to shreds with each bomb planted. His arm was not broken, yet, but the bone was severely weakened in the progress.

Klonoa could guess that Pango would not be able to continue when his turn came up again, if his turn came up again, while the air thinned in this room. He'd been working for nearly thirty minutes and yet he just began to put sizable cracks in the thick wall. If Pango's bombs, among the strongest weapons they had collectively, couldn't break through the stone what chance did they have?

Not a good enough one.

He searched the room in hopes of finding something that his partners might have missed. It was a barren place except for the table filled with ornaments that he sat down next to. No matter how many times he tried to pull his attention away from it he found his eyes on it, again and again, as if mesmerized by the shinning objects. A plan began to formulate in his mind, albeit a half baked one, in hopes that he could make himself useful. If he didn't have his own weapon he'd make one instead! He just had to find a piece of gold sharp enough to stick into the cracks and use as leverage.

Klonoa moved for the table, but found himself being pulled rather firmly back where he'd been laying. He'd completely forgotten that Guntz slept right beside him and feared that moving so quickly stirred the light sleeper. Looking back he noted that Guntz was still asleep; the wolf putting his arm around the cabbit's midsection sometime in between. He must have pulled him back against him subconsciously.

At any other time but now that wouldn't have been seen as an inconvenience. Reluctantly Klonoa took hold of the hunter's wrist to pull it away from his body, placing it against the older boy's stomach before stepping over him towards the table. He had to work quickly, and quietly, so he wouldn't wake Guntz. His hands went over each of the golden objects on the table, testing them, before becoming focused on one that was near the back ... dead center.

It was a cat ornament on a long metal pipe; the type of cat that walked on four legs. One of its paws was raised in greeting, sharp claws exaggeratedly extended, while a toothy smile on its widened face. The jewels in its eyes were mismatched sapphires and yellow diamond. It was not the cat ornament that he was most interested in but the pole extended from it. If he could only break the pole off he'd be able to use the sharp end to cut through the stones. Half brained, yes, but it was worth a shot to save them all.

How wrong he was ...

The events that followed happened so quickly that he hadn't realized what happened until it was over. His yellow gloved hands touched the top of the stature to get a grip. The statue released a familiar prerecorded snicker that chilled him to the bone. Guntz, pulled from his sleep by an unpleasant memory, responded almost instantly to the sound. Klonoa had been pushed to the ground by a rough shoulder. He hit his head against the stones but was otherwise safe from what happened at the same moment. Green acidic poison shot from the clenched teeth of the cat statue ... right into the hunter's face as he pushed the younger boy down. He recoiled immediately, hands flying up to his face to wipe it away only to find that it was already burning its course through his body.

That pain must have been unbearable ... His shoulders rocked with a cold shudder before the wolf dropped to the ground, shivering in pain, while a stunned cabbit was just getting his bearings. The acidic substance was still pouring, but a well placed kick by the wolf at the gold pipe hidden under the decorated table bent the entire thing enough to stop the flow of the liquid.

... The rest unfolded just as it did in his memories; Guntz had been rendered unconscious from the pain by time Pango reached him. No questions were asked, no guilt was issued, since the situation had grown much more desperate with their comrade's life hanging in the balance. There was a sense of urgency in the air; they had no idea how long Guntz could hold on in his condition. Even if they escaped there was a looming possibility that Guntz could die if he wasn't treated immediately. Every minute they wasted here, every second that passed, brought their partner one step closer to death then they hoped to be.

" Here. " Pango reached into his pocket to pull out a gold ring with decorative wings on it. Reaching down he placed one of Klonoa's hands over Guntz's chest, the other on his cheek so his fingers were right in front of his nose. " He needs to keep breathing, his heart still beating, if we all want to get out of this alive. If he isn't push this ring into his chest, right over his heart, and it'll buy us a little more time. " Klonoa already knew how to use the Angelic Ring; the sacred item that would give them another chance if their Hero Medal failed, but he never used it on anyone before.

Pango returned to the wall to whole, leaving an anxiety ridden Klonoa to watch over his ailing partners. His eyes burned from tears, but he couldn't bring himself to cry over his foolishness. He didn't want to cry in front of his partners, to show them how weak, helpless, and inexperienced he really was compared to him. Pango would tell him to stop crying since tears wouldn't solve anything, and Guntz would tell him to stop crying because it was _childish_ ... if he was still with them right now.

Klonoa noticed that the blasts stopped for about three minutes. Looking over, he saw Pango flexing the arm that was bleeding earlier on. " .... I'm out of energy. " He told Klonoa the inevitable softly; Pango couldn't break through the wall with his bombs alone. It seemed like they were running out of options -

CRACK! The cabbit's eyes grew wide to the sound of rock crumbling close to Pango. " W-what are you doing? " He cried in shock seeing Pango's fist embedded into the rock; the same arm he'd been setting off the charges with earlier; the same arm that had been weakened so severely due to taking the bulk of the work.

" I'm not giving up. " Pango muttered softly while yanking his clenched fist free of the wall. This time he'd made progress. Rocks poured from the hole to the floor at his feet followed by another stream when Pango punched, clawed, and scratched at the hole growing steadily larger in the wall. " I won't ... Long as I can move. My wife, my children - "

The younger boy looked confused. " Children? "

" Pregnant. My wife's pregnant. " The armadillo explained quickly. " I'm going to have four by the end of the year; one daughter ... " He managed to smile despite the searing pain he was putting himself in. " ... and three sons. "

Klonoa didn't know the meaning behind his words until after the incident was over. Pango considered them to be much more than his business partners. In this short period of time he had considered the two younger boys his sons; the type of children he wished his own to grow up to be. Klonoa's strength and Guntz's intelligence together with the compassion that their father had been known for. Lunateans searched for that kind of balance in their emotions all their lives without coming close!

Determination could only get a man so far before they got a good grip on reality. Roughly twenty minutes after their conversation Klonoa found himself growing incredibly tired, slightly lightheaded, and struggling to focus on the task he'd been given. He only noted that Guntz's breathing had grown weak to the point that his chest barely rose at all from a visual standpoint. The wolf was suffering, and it tore at the young boy's heart to see a person he thought was so much stronger be reduced to such a state.

Pango's breath had become winded not only from his work but from the thinning of the air becoming painfully obvious. It was beginning to become a struggle for Klonoa to fill his own lungs so he imagined it must have been hard for a larger Lunatean. He also noticed that the constant clawing of the Moo at the stone door had gradually stopped. They must have decided their own lives were more important than getting at them and started looking for a fresh source of air. It was too late to consider going back the way they came if the door was thick like the wall Pango struggled to break.

_My memory starts to get a little fuzzy after that. I just remembered that I felt so tired that I wanted to go to sleep more then anything. I couldn't help it. The next thing I knew I heard the fall giving way, rocks falling, that woke me up again. _

Klonoa took in a sharp breath the first moment he could. He struggled to find his feet, but soon caught the wall to check on Pango who'd been lying on the ground –

" I'm fine. " Maybe not; the armadillo was breathing heavily while clutching the arm he'd been working with just out of Klonoa's line of sight. " Can you carry him? "

Good question, Klonoa thought as he looked back to Guntz. The wolf hadn't moved since being hit by that green fluid, and didn't when Klonoa tried to shake him again. No response. Not even a pained growl in protest. If not for the weak thud of his chest he would have thought the hunter dead.

Taking him first by a forearm to make it easier to scoop him up, Klonoa got a hold on Guntz with little difficulty. He was fortunate that the hunter didn't weigh more much than he did due to his rather poor eating habits. The cabbit shifted him slightly while walking over to Pango so the wolf's head rest on one shoulder; a precaution in case worst came to worst. Given their most recent string of bad luck he wouldn't put it past the Goddess Claire.

" We're going to Jugkettle. " Pango told Klonoa as he stumbled out of the rubble. He looked back to make sure that Klonoa didn't repeat his clumsy attempt.

Klonoa managed to make it out without slipping to join him, and already they were walking. " Isn't Breezegale closer? "

" Breezegale doesn't have an hospital equipped to handle … life threatening emergencies. " His pause showed his extreme reluctance to admit the possibility out loud, let alone say it to Klonoa. " We need to get him to a real doctor, fast. "

The boy didn't object. " Okay. "

-----

" It took about two hours to get from there to Jugkettle's emergency room. Doctor Nadia said … that the time between when Guntz got injured and how long it took us to get him to the hospital was directly related to how much damage the poison did. Pango made the right decision by going directly to Jugkettle instead of resting at Breezegale according to her. Jugkettle had the second most advanced hospital on Lunatea behind the Sky Temple, and another hour … "

Suiryu suddenly cut Klonoa off. " I think that's enough, Klonoa. Thank you for your testimony. " He said before turning the tape recorder off. " Based on your account we can confirm that this was a deliberate attempt to assassinate your group and the matter will be dealt with accordingly. "

The cabbit was quite confused by his words. " What does that mean? " He asked, standing from his rock hard chair to stretch.

" There will be a full police investigation carried out to pinpoint the criminal responsible for your ordeal. In the meantime you and your partners will most likely be placed in protective custody. "

" What? " Klonoa's eyes grew wide in shock. " We're the Heroes! We're the ones who are supposed to be protecting you! "

Suiryu was completely immune to the boy's outburst. " You're the only one on your team who isn't recovering from a serious injury. " He explained calmly while approaching the cabbit. " If word got out that your partners are suffering the villain who tried to kill you will try to finish the job while they're weakened. Assassins are brutal, Klonoa; they'll kill you, your family, and your friends if it means getting a paycheck. To protect you, your team, and your loved ones its best to let the police do their job. "

His last statement cut through Klonoa deeper then any wound would. " There's precious little you can do on your own. "

-----

Suiryu escorted Klonoa back to the pier in light of what was said earlier.

The cabbit remained silent the entire time while the policeman explained what would happen to them from here. Doctor Nadia would probably not allow them to relocate, so the guard would have to be placed at the pier to ensure that Klonoa and Guntz were safe. Visitors had to be cleared at the station before being allowed in the house, and they couldn't leave the house without a police escort unless it was an emergency. Everything would have to be monitored from the food being brought into the house to anything having left the house. The first phase would begin tomorrow afternoon if it's cleared by his superiors, and the doctors at Jugkettle, involving going through the house to inspect every perishable item for safety reasons.

" Either way I'll contact you in the morning to inform you of our decision. " Suiryu stopped just feet from the door to give the cabbit at least some level of privacy. " I have to get back to the station. Goddess Bless. "

" Goddess Bless. " Klonoa said it halfheartedly over his shoulder, stepping up to the door to find a pale pink envelope stuck through the cracks. He had to open the door to get the paper loose enough to take without ripping, but the delightful smell of cooked food caused his brain to give conflicting commands on what to do next.

The paper was taken into his fingers, but placed on the nightstand beside the door immediately afterwards. His churning stomach told him that any reading he had to do could wait.

A voice from the kitchen stirred his senses. " You're back, Klonoa? " Yelled a rather irritated voice that grew even more so with his next breath. " It's about time! "

Each word was spoken as a sentence onto itself, but Klonoa couldn't help but smile at the familiarity of his tone. " I got a little tied up, sorry. " His apology was empty, like his stomach, but once he saw what was waiting for him in the kitchen he felt the need to try it again …

-----

**To Be Continued …**


	6. Chapter 06: Remember

**Chapter 06**: Remember

-----

The small round table from the dining room had been dragged into the rather spacious kitchen. A white tablecloth had been thrown over the preciously unused table so the dinnerware on top wouldn't ruin the finish. In the middle of the table, sitting atop a cooled burner, was a covered pot of what he assumed was the stew that they'd begun making this morning. To one side of the pot was a loaf of bread that Guntz tried, and failed, to slice after the first piece. On the other was a pitcher of juice filled with ice cubes.

Judging by the way Guntz had been sitting at the table opposite of an empty chair he'd been waiting at least half an hour for him to show up. Only when he heard the footsteps against the tiles of the kitchen did his stance relax.

Klonoa was dumbfounded to put it lightly. " How – "

" I got bored waiting for you. " The hunter said as if he'd done nothing at all. Klonoa couldn't tell if he'd been serious or joking in his response since he still wore the sunglasses to protect his weakened eyes. " Figured you'd be coming back late, so I tried to see if I could finish up before you got back. "

For a moment Klonoa could say nothing. Instead he went to the drawers to get the ladle for the stew. " That's … " Incredibly uncharacteristic of you? It would have slipped if he hadn't remembered that the wolf he dealt with today wasn't the same one he knew weeks ago. " That's very kind of you. " He corrected himself before making a mistake. " Thank you. "

His response came slow as if he was second guessing himself. " You're welcome. "

Klonoa came back to the table; ladle in hand, to take the lid off the pot of stew. The smell of beef with mixed vegetables floating in thick brown sauce was what caught his attention at the door, and it was confirmed when he got a whiff of the steam and heat that singed his face when he removed the lid. He brought his head back, blushing in embarrassment, which only became deeper when he heard Guntz suppressing a chuckle.

He hurriedly filled one of the bowls with a scoop from the ladle, but debated what to do with it after holding it in his hands. Though he was hungry he'd been reminded of Guntz's lack of appetite in the days following the accident. In the end he placed the bowl down in front of the hunter, and then reached to get another for himself.

At that point Klonoa would have sat down in his chair … if not for the sharp yelp of the older boy that made him jump. Klonoa looked back just in time to see Guntz drop his spoon after a failed attempt to raise his spoon to his snout. Immediately he thought to ask him if he was all right, but since it was quite obvious that he wasn't he try an alternative approach.

" Here. " Klonoa put his bowl down so he could grab the chair. The air had grown tense though not silent with the screech of the chair being dragged across the tiles. " I'll help you with that. "

The hunter's response was immediate. His ears pinned back sharply not because he rejected the idea, but because – " I don't need your help – "

" Nonsense. " Guntz was cut off by Klonoa's snapping response while he wiped the dropped spoon off with a napkin. " It's my responsibility to make sure you'll be all right while you recover, so just let me help you. " His tone became much softer by the end of his sentence.

Guntz didn't want to start an argument, especially when he'd be at a disadvantage if Klonoa decided to leave him down here to fend for himself. " Fine. " He conceded while slumping back in his chair. " I just don't want you to baby me. I'm not a baby. "

His reaction brought a smile back to Klonoa's lips. Having won a fight with the hunter for once was just an added bonus. He dipped the cleaned spoon into the bowl and blew on it once.

" Don't do that. " The wolf interrupted. " I'll get your germs. "

Klonoa was appalled by such an accusation! " I don't have germs! " He cried before getting the spoon into motion again. " And if you don't like it, tough. I'm hungry, too, so we'll be taking turns eating from this bowl. "

" Wha – " The younger boy took the opportunity to catch him off guard, putting the spoon into his opened maw. He gave it a twist to dump the stew out before pulling out a clean spoon. Guntz was momentarily silenced while he swallowed his force-fed stew. " That's even more disgusting! "

The cabbit couldn't help but laugh while he took a spoonful of the stew himself. Despite his hatred of all things that grew from the earth he didn't mind the taste of vegetables on his tongue this time. That, in part, was because he was too hungry to care even if he'd been eating Moo droppings. " You'll get over it. " He said smugly while he prepped another spoonful for him.

On the other hand the stew was delicious. The cubed beef fell apart and was swimming throughout the whole thing, even clinging to the vegetables that were soft enough to crumble even with the light pressure of his tongue. Klonoa never had anything like it before. Everyone back in Breezegale prided themselves on their home grown vegetables, so he often had to eat vegetable soup cooked just long enough to be heated through. The chunks were hard enough to make his teeth hurt, and there was no flavor aside from the almost raw vegetables themselves. He hated it, and downright refused to eat it when given the choice. If he wasn't he'd wait as long as possible in hopes the pieces softened up a little …

This … this was completely different.

Klonoa found himself sneaking in more then just a spoonful for every one he gave Guntz. He felt bad doing it knowing how much the wolf needed to eat, so he took the bowl he originally had for himself to feed him as well. It seemed that Guntz was thinking pretty deeply, Klonoa had to brush the spoon against his lips to get him to take a bite. Near the end of the second bowl he realized that it must have been tied to what Guntz said at the market yesterday; that he knew the recipe but couldn't remember anything else.

Swallowing the last spoonful hard Guntz shifted slightly in his chair. " I'm full. " He told Klonoa softly, his voice as distant as he seemed now.

Taking that as his opportunity to take the rest of the bowl to slurp down himself, Klonoa's response was a little delayed. " It was good. " He finally complimented.

" Must've been. " He shot back with a forming grin. " You ate more then your share. "

So he did notice … yet he did nothing to stop him from being dishonest. " I was a little hungry. " Klonoa said sheepishly, his blush coming back into full swing. " And it really was good. I never had anything like it before. "

Guntz's ear twitched noticeably. " Maybe I should cook more often. " He thought aloud before moving to stand. " If you'll help me, that is. "

" Of course! " Klonoa didn't know how eager he sounded until after the moment past, in which he laughed at himself. " I mean to say that I wouldn't mind eating like that more often. "

" Then we'll have to go back to the market and get some more food tomorrow. " The hunter said casually, walking out of the kitchen back into the living room.

Tomorrow! He completely forgot to tell Guntz about the investigation, or what was going to happen to them tomorrow afternoon. To tell him or not … Telling would just give him one more thing to be concerned about, and the last thing he wanted was to stress him even further.

He took a moment to put the leftovers away before making his decision; it would be better of Guntz was left in the dark about what was happening … for the moment. One less thing for him to worry about, one less thing to jog his memory, one less chance that he'll be royally pissed if the wolf found out **he** was the cause for his injury …

No, he was not being selfish about it!

Klonoa left the kitchen just in time to see Guntz flopping down on the couch he'd been sleeping on these past few days. He looked exhausted, most likely from cooking dinner himself. To have to sleep on the couch after working so hard … That wasn't very fair to him at all.

He didn't say a word when he approached the Hunter, mainly because he didn't know how to bring up the subject without sounding like a nervous twit. " You shouldn't sleep down here anymore. I … can help you up the stairs, if you want. "

That still seemed a little silly, but little prepared him for his response. " Sure. " The older boy yawned shortly after that, heavily, to show his fangs briefly.

Klonoa noticed that Guntz was visibly tired this time around when he lead him, which meant to avoid a potential disaster the next part would have to be done carefully. He made sure to stay one step ahead of him with a hand on the railing in case he slipped. Going by how much time the older boy took stepping up it was a primary concern in his mind as well.

To break the monotony of their actions the wolf tried to strike up a conversation. " Klonoa … " He started nearly five minutes, and halfway, through their endeavor. " How do I know you? "

" I'm your friend. " Klonoa answered quickly, but stuttering enough to know that he'd been caught off guard by the question.

" Is that all? " Guntz mused to himself while he took another step up.

The cabbit's good mood was weakened slightly. " You don't remember me at all, do you? "

" Nope. " The answer came so quick that it made Klonoa feel worst, not that it could have been helped. " Hell, I didn't even remember my own name when I first came to. I could remember how to do the basics but people's names, my friends, my family, everything … " He paused while trying to feel where the next step was. " It's weird, you know. Like I'd just been born yesterday – "

Klonoa had been right in predicting the inevitable. Guntz missed the last step after being so wrapped up in his thoughts, but a pull in reflex by Klonoa kept him from slipping off completely. " Are you all right? " He asked almost immediately.

He didn't response immediately, surprised at himself for being sidetracked so easily by his own thoughts. " Yeah. I'm fine. " The wolf sighed heavily to himself before looking back. " Think we should try this again tomorrow? "

Guntz was already pulling for them to go back, but Klonoa kept himself firm behind him. " We're almost at the top. It'll take twice as long to get back down to the bottom. "

" I'm too tired to keep going. " It was a blatant lie; one in which Klonoa looked at him sympathetically for. Must have been frustrating not to be able to do what a healthy person could, among other things.

Picking the words for his response carefully he turned to face his friend completely. " The Guntz I know wouldn't give up so easily. " He said softly yet firm enough to tell him that he'd been serious.

It only made Guntz's ears pin back slowly in response. " I'm not sure … if I can be that type of person anymore. " His voice was the lowest that Klonoa ever heard it.

Except …

-----

" _Damn it, Pango. I can't stop the bleeding! " _

" _The wound's too deep to stop with pressure. It'll need to be stitched. " _

" _How the Hell are we going to do that here? _

" _We can't. We have to head back. We don't have a choice. " _

" … _Fine. I'll lead if you – " _

" _Got it. Just let me … " _

" _Mhm. " A pause. " You won't die. I won't let it end here, __promise__. " _

-----

Klonoa wouldn't let it, either.

It wasn't about him proving himself to be a Hero anymore. The title had little meaning after learning the true fate of those who bore it back on the Moon. It's not because they had an old score to settle. Guntz saved his life at the Bell of the Hill and he saved his life on the Moon a few weeks later. In that sense they were even; their obligation to one another should have been finished months ago.

Yet …

The cabbit was quite surprised to get a letter at his home in Breezegale a week after returning from the Moon. It was from Guntz who extended an offer to him to become his business partner permanently. He wrote the letter so formally, but it was clear what the message behind it all was: he was _missed_. Klonoa missed him as well. It was not the type of thing he could admit aloud. He could only imagine the look on his friends faces when he told them that he missed a guy like him!

Guntz wasn't about to get sentimental about it, or him, but he could swear there was a change in the hunter's eyes between looking at him and others. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but it was the type of thinking that increased with time.

If this wasn't about the incident, or his honor, or his title, then what **was** it about?

" HEY! "

Klonoa found himself thinking on his feet again. This time he enjoyed the reaction he got out of the wolf from picking him up again. He proved before that he could carry him but swayed threateningly since it provoked his friend. It must have been frightening for Guntz; not knowing and not being able to see where he was going for that matter. In that sense the cabbit didn't mind that he was practically being choked by a Lunatean holding on for dear life.

" You said you were too tired to move! " The younger boy took the chance to explain his older friend while he fiddled with the doorknob. " I'm not letting you sleep downstairs again. I'll drag you up here to sleep every night if I have to! "

Luckily there was a single light on in the room on the other side; a lamp by the nightstand programmed to turn on when the sun set. It made his job easier since he didn't know where the light switch was in the room. The door behind him was pushed shut with the heel of his shoe clumsily, and through the faint light he carried him over.

Klonoa fully expected Guntz to be relaxed enough to let go of him when they reached the side of the bed. His arms were strained from moving so fast, so he dropped him the first chance he had.

Things don't always work out as planned.

Instead of being free from that burden Klonoa found himself being pulled down by gravity as well. He failed to notice that the wolf's arm was still hooked around his neck, so he fell clumsily on top of him. Their heads collided, painfully, but that was the least of his concerns.

It took Klonoa a moment to realize that their noses were touching; an insignificant thing in most places. Not Lunatea. Here, where emotions ran deeper then most can understand such an action was the most subtle sign of affection that could be shown. Commonly used between family members, friends of opposite genders, and especially for lovers –

" Ack! " His delayed reaction was more of a bark then anything. Klonoa jerked his head back suddenly, his eyes wide, trying to comprehend the compression in his chest. " I really, really, didn't mean to do that! I'm so sorry – "

His ramblings wouldn't have come to an end if Guntz hadn't stopped him. The hunter had been debating what to do amongst himself before making his move. It was easy enough to get his hand behind the cabbit's head while he'd been distracted, and even easier to pull him down so they met again briefly. He did not settle for contact with the nose this time, but rather with the lips. They still tasted of the food they'd eaten just minutes ago, delicious.

It was quite unfortunate that Guntz couldn't see the slightly disturbed expression that had taken over Klonoa's face when they parted only a second later. He had to guess that he was confused based on the trembling of his body. " Hmm. " The wolf began while his other hand came to rest on the small of the cabbit's back. " I do not remember you, Klonoa, but I do remember this feeling. "

Awestruck, Klonoa could only manage a weak. " … what? "

" I feel – " Feeling the older boy's fingers begin to dumb thoughtfully against his spine made Klonoa squirm awkwardly in reflex. " I feel like I loved you dearly in the past. I feel like this is the way things are supposed to be. I haven't felt this way about anyone since waking up. I thought it was because you were the one taking care of me, that you were my only 'friend', but now I think that this extended to when I knew you in the past. "

Klonoa couldn't help but stare at him. He'd said the sweetest thing imaginable to him and by far the kindest thing he'd ever said about him. Ever. It was a moment that may never come to pass again … if he remembered all that had happened. He knew he was taking a huge risk in saying it, but he knew that the good that could come out of it far outweighed anything else that could have happened.

It was not a fact. Just a feeling, but one he'd had too long to ignore. " I love you, and I want you to get better. " Klonoa spoke it in a single breath, albeit hesitant to add the second portion.

" I'll do my best for you. " His words made Klonoa's heart soar; a moment that would have been perfect if he could see the emotion in his shielded blue eyes. He'd have to settle for a hand that trailed from the back of his head to his cheek. " I wish I could remember loving you. " Guntz trailed while stroking the side of the cabbit's face. " I guess I'll have to learn to love you all over again. " He grinned …

Which in turn made Klonoa laugh before settling to lay down on top of him. He used the fur on the hunter's chest as a pillow, and the wolf stroked his back in a comforting fashion. " We'll get right on that tomorrow. "

" Tomorrow. " Guntz repeated with a widening grin. " I'll make sure to wake you up at sunrise. " If nothing else he learned that Klonoa was not a morning person.

Klonoa wouldn't mind, though, his mind already putting into notion that he would never wake up alone regardless of what time it was. He would never be cold or shivering because he'd be held close by an easily irritable Lunatean he'd slowly grown to love. He'd never have to have another sleepless night because he worried about the safety of a certain somebody, just as long as he slept beside him.

It was the type of security he wanted to have every night, forever.

-----

**To Be Continued …**


	7. Chapter 07: Conspiracy

**Chapter 06**: Remember

-----

The small round table from the dining room had been dragged into the rather spacious kitchen. A white tablecloth had been thrown over the preciously unused table so the dinnerware on top wouldn't ruin the finish. In the middle of the table, sitting atop a cooled burner, was a covered pot of what he assumed was the stew that they'd begun making this morning. To one side of the pot was a loaf of bread that Guntz tried, and failed, to slice after the first piece. On the other was a pitcher of juice filled with ice cubes.

Judging by the way Guntz had been sitting at the table opposite of an empty chair he'd been waiting at least half an hour for him to show up. Only when he heard the footsteps against the tiles of the kitchen did his stance relax.

Klonoa was dumbfounded to put it lightly. " How – "

" I got bored waiting for you. " The hunter said as if he'd done nothing at all. Klonoa couldn't tell if he'd been serious or joking in his response since he still wore the sunglasses to protect his weakened eyes. " Figured you'd be coming back late, so I tried to see if I could finish up before you got back. "

For a moment Klonoa could say nothing. Instead he went to the drawers to get the ladle for the stew. " That's … " Incredibly uncharacteristic of you? It would have slipped if he hadn't remembered that the wolf he dealt with today wasn't the same one he knew weeks ago. " That's very kind of you. " He corrected himself before making a mistake. " Thank you. "

His response came slow as if he was second guessing himself. " You're welcome. "

Klonoa came back to the table; ladle in hand, to take the lid off the pot of stew. The smell of beef with mixed vegetables floating in thick brown sauce was what caught his attention at the door, and it was confirmed when he got a whiff of the steam and heat that singed his face when he removed the lid. He brought his head back, blushing in embarrassment, which only became deeper when he heard Guntz suppressing a chuckle.

He hurriedly filled one of the bowls with a scoop from the ladle, but debated what to do with it after holding it in his hands. Though he was hungry he'd been reminded of Guntz's lack of appetite in the days following the accident. In the end he placed the bowl down in front of the hunter, and then reached to get another for himself.

At that point Klonoa would have sat down in his chair … if not for the sharp yelp of the older boy that made him jump. Klonoa looked back just in time to see Guntz drop his spoon after a failed attempt to raise his spoon to his snout. Immediately he thought to ask him if he was all right, but since it was quite obvious that he wasn't he try an alternative approach.

" Here. " Klonoa put his bowl down so he could grab the chair. The air had grown tense though not silent with the screech of the chair being dragged across the tiles. " I'll help you with that. "

The hunter's response was immediate. His ears pinned back sharply not because he rejected the idea, but because – " I don't need your help – "

" Nonsense. " Guntz was cut off by Klonoa's snapping response while he wiped the dropped spoon off with a napkin. " It's my responsibility to make sure you'll be all right while you recover, so just let me help you. " His tone became much softer by the end of his sentence.

Guntz didn't want to start an argument, especially when he'd be at a disadvantage if Klonoa decided to leave him down here to fend for himself. " Fine. " He conceded while slumping back in his chair. " I just don't want you to baby me. I'm not a baby. "

His reaction brought a smile back to Klonoa's lips. Having won a fight with the hunter for once was just an added bonus. He dipped the cleaned spoon into the bowl and blew on it once.

" Don't do that. " The wolf interrupted. " I'll get your germs. "

Klonoa was appalled by such an accusation! " I don't have germs! " He cried before getting the spoon into motion again. " And if you don't like it, tough. I'm hungry, too, so we'll be taking turns eating from this bowl. "

" Wha – " The younger boy took the opportunity to catch him off guard, putting the spoon into his opened maw. He gave it a twist to dump the stew out before pulling out a clean spoon. Guntz was momentarily silenced while he swallowed his force-fed stew. " That's even more disgusting! "

The cabbit couldn't help but laugh while he took a spoonful of the stew himself. Despite his hatred of all things that grew from the earth he didn't mind the taste of vegetables on his tongue this time. That, in part, was because he was too hungry to care even if he'd been eating Moo droppings. " You'll get over it. " He said smugly while he prepped another spoonful for him.

On the other hand the stew was delicious. The cubed beef fell apart and was swimming throughout the whole thing, even clinging to the vegetables that were soft enough to crumble even with the light pressure of his tongue. Klonoa never had anything like it before. Everyone back in Breezegale prided themselves on their home grown vegetables, so he often had to eat vegetable soup cooked just long enough to be heated through. The chunks were hard enough to make his teeth hurt, and there was no flavor aside from the almost raw vegetables themselves. He hated it, and downright refused to eat it when given the choice. If he wasn't he'd wait as long as possible in hopes the pieces softened up a little …

This … this was completely different.

Klonoa found himself sneaking in more then just a spoonful for every one he gave Guntz. He felt bad doing it knowing how much the wolf needed to eat, so he took the bowl he originally had for himself to feed him as well. It seemed that Guntz was thinking pretty deeply, Klonoa had to brush the spoon against his lips to get him to take a bite. Near the end of the second bowl he realized that it must have been tied to what Guntz said at the market yesterday; that he knew the recipe but couldn't remember anything else.

Swallowing the last spoonful hard Guntz shifted slightly in his chair. " I'm full. " He told Klonoa softly, his voice as distant as he seemed now.

Taking that as his opportunity to take the rest of the bowl to slurp down himself, Klonoa's response was a little delayed. " It was good. " He finally complimented.

" Must've been. " He shot back with a forming grin. " You ate more then your share. "

So he did notice … yet he did nothing to stop him from being dishonest. " I was a little hungry. " Klonoa said sheepishly, his blush coming back into full swing. " And it really was good. I never had anything like it before. "

Guntz's ear twitched noticeably. " Maybe I should cook more often. " He thought aloud before moving to stand. " If you'll help me, that is. "

" Of course! " Klonoa didn't know how eager he sounded until after the moment past, in which he laughed at himself. " I mean to say that I wouldn't mind eating like that more often. "

" Then we'll have to go back to the market and get some more food tomorrow. " The hunter said casually, walking out of the kitchen back into the living room.

Tomorrow! He completely forgot to tell Guntz about the investigation, or what was going to happen to them tomorrow afternoon. To tell him or not … Telling would just give him one more thing to be concerned about, and the last thing he wanted was to stress him even further.

He took a moment to put the leftovers away before making his decision; it would be better of Guntz was left in the dark about what was happening … for the moment. One less thing for him to worry about, one less thing to jog his memory, one less chance that he'll be royally pissed if the wolf found out **he** was the cause for his injury …

No, he was not being selfish about it!

Klonoa left the kitchen just in time to see Guntz flopping down on the couch he'd been sleeping on these past few days. He looked exhausted, most likely from cooking dinner himself. To have to sleep on the couch after working so hard … That wasn't very fair to him at all.

He didn't say a word when he approached the Hunter, mainly because he didn't know how to bring up the subject without sounding like a nervous twit. " You shouldn't sleep down here anymore. I … can help you up the stairs, if you want. "

That still seemed a little silly, but little prepared him for his response. " Sure. " The older boy yawned shortly after that, heavily, to show his fangs briefly.

Klonoa noticed that Guntz was visibly tired this time around when he lead him, which meant to avoid a potential disaster the next part would have to be done carefully. He made sure to stay one step ahead of him with a hand on the railing in case he slipped. Going by how much time the older boy took stepping up it was a primary concern in his mind as well.

To break the monotony of their actions the wolf tried to strike up a conversation. " Klonoa … " He started nearly five minutes, and halfway, through their endeavor. " How do I know you? "

" I'm your friend. " Klonoa answered quickly, but stuttering enough to know that he'd been caught off guard by the question.

" Is that all? " Guntz mused to himself while he took another step up.

The cabbit's good mood was weakened slightly. " You don't remember me at all, do you? "

" Nope. " The answer came so quick that it made Klonoa feel worst, not that it could have been helped. " Hell, I didn't even remember my own name when I first came to. I could remember how to do the basics but people's names, my friends, my family, everything … " He paused while trying to feel where the next step was. " It's weird, you know. Like I'd just been born yesterday – "

Klonoa had been right in predicting the inevitable. Guntz missed the last step after being so wrapped up in his thoughts, but a pull in reflex by Klonoa kept him from slipping off completely. " Are you all right? " He asked almost immediately.

He didn't response immediately, surprised at himself for being sidetracked so easily by his own thoughts. " Yeah. I'm fine. " The wolf sighed heavily to himself before looking back. " Think we should try this again tomorrow? "

Guntz was already pulling for them to go back, but Klonoa kept himself firm behind him. " We're almost at the top. It'll take twice as long to get back down to the bottom. "

" I'm too tired to keep going. " It was a blatant lie; one in which Klonoa looked at him sympathetically for. Must have been frustrating not to be able to do what a healthy person could, among other things.

Picking the words for his response carefully he turned to face his friend completely. " The Guntz I know wouldn't give up so easily. " He said softly yet firm enough to tell him that he'd been serious.

It only made Guntz's ears pin back slowly in response. " I'm not sure … if I can be that type of person anymore. " His voice was the lowest that Klonoa ever heard it.

Except …

-----

" _Damn it, Pango. I can't stop the bleeding! " _

" _The wound's too deep to stop with pressure. It'll need to be stitched. " _

" _How the Hell are we going to do that here? _

" _We can't. We have to head back. We don't have a choice. " _

" … _Fine. I'll lead if you – " _

" _Got it. Just let me … " _

" _Mhm. " A pause. " You won't die. I won't let it end here, __promise__. " _

-----

Klonoa wouldn't let it, either.

It wasn't about him proving himself to be a Hero anymore. The title had little meaning after learning the true fate of those who bore it back on the Moon. It's not because they had an old score to settle. Guntz saved his life at the Bell of the Hill and he saved his life on the Moon a few weeks later. In that sense they were even; their obligation to one another should have been finished months ago.

Yet …

The cabbit was quite surprised to get a letter at his home in Breezegale a week after returning from the Moon. It was from Guntz who extended an offer to him to become his business partner permanently. He wrote the letter so formally, but it was clear what the message behind it all was: he was _missed_. Klonoa missed him as well. It was not the type of thing he could admit aloud. He could only imagine the look on his friends faces when he told them that he missed a guy like him!

Guntz wasn't about to get sentimental about it, or him, but he could swear there was a change in the hunter's eyes between looking at him and others. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but it was the type of thinking that increased with time.

If this wasn't about the incident, or his honor, or his title, then what **was** it about?

" HEY! "

Klonoa found himself thinking on his feet again. This time he enjoyed the reaction he got out of the wolf from picking him up again. He proved before that he could carry him but swayed threateningly since it provoked his friend. It must have been frightening for Guntz; not knowing and not being able to see where he was going for that matter. In that sense the cabbit didn't mind that he was practically being choked by a Lunatean holding on for dear life.

" You said you were too tired to move! " The younger boy took the chance to explain his older friend while he fiddled with the doorknob. " I'm not letting you sleep downstairs again. I'll drag you up here to sleep every night if I have to! "

Luckily there was a single light on in the room on the other side; a lamp by the nightstand programmed to turn on when the sun set. It made his job easier since he didn't know where the light switch was in the room. The door behind him was pushed shut with the heel of his shoe clumsily, and through the faint light he carried him over.

Klonoa fully expected Guntz to be relaxed enough to let go of him when they reached the side of the bed. His arms were strained from moving so fast, so he dropped him the first chance he had.

Things don't always work out as planned.

Instead of being free from that burden Klonoa found himself being pulled down by gravity as well. He failed to notice that the wolf's arm was still hooked around his neck, so he fell clumsily on top of him. Their heads collided, painfully, but that was the least of his concerns.

It took Klonoa a moment to realize that their noses were touching; an insignificant thing in most places. Not Lunatea. Here, where emotions ran deeper then most can understand such an action was the most subtle sign of affection that could be shown. Commonly used between family members, friends of opposite genders, and especially for lovers –

" Ack! " His delayed reaction was more of a bark then anything. Klonoa jerked his head back suddenly, his eyes wide, trying to comprehend the compression in his chest. " I really, really, didn't mean to do that! I'm so sorry – "

His ramblings wouldn't have come to an end if Guntz hadn't stopped him. The hunter had been debating what to do amongst himself before making his move. It was easy enough to get his hand behind the cabbit's head while he'd been distracted, and even easier to pull him down so they met again briefly. He did not settle for contact with the nose this time, but rather with the lips. They still tasted of the food they'd eaten just minutes ago, delicious.

It was quite unfortunate that Guntz couldn't see the slightly disturbed expression that had taken over Klonoa's face when they parted only a second later. He had to guess that he was confused based on the trembling of his body. " Hmm. " The wolf began while his other hand came to rest on the small of the cabbit's back. " I do not remember you, Klonoa, but I do remember this feeling. "

Awestruck, Klonoa could only manage a weak. " … what? "

" I feel – " Feeling the older boy's fingers begin to dumb thoughtfully against his spine made Klonoa squirm awkwardly in reflex. " I feel like I loved you dearly in the past. I feel like this is the way things are supposed to be. I haven't felt this way about anyone since waking up. I thought it was because you were the one taking care of me, that you were my only 'friend', but now I think that this extended to when I knew you in the past. "

Klonoa couldn't help but stare at him. He'd said the sweetest thing imaginable to him and by far the kindest thing he'd ever said about him. Ever. It was a moment that may never come to pass again … if he remembered all that had happened. He knew he was taking a huge risk in saying it, but he knew that the good that could come out of it far outweighed anything else that could have happened.

It was not a fact. Just a feeling, but one he'd had too long to ignore. " I love you, and I want you to get better. " Klonoa spoke it in a single breath, albeit hesitant to add the second portion.

" I'll do my best for you. " His words made Klonoa's heart soar; a moment that would have been perfect if he could see the emotion in his shielded blue eyes. He'd have to settle for a hand that trailed from the back of his head to his cheek. " I wish I could remember loving you. " Guntz trailed while stroking the side of the cabbit's face. " I guess I'll have to learn to love you all over again. " He grinned …

Which in turn made Klonoa laugh before settling to lay down on top of him. He used the fur on the hunter's chest as a pillow, and the wolf stroked his back in a comforting fashion. " We'll get right on that tomorrow. "

" Tomorrow. " Guntz repeated with a widening grin. " I'll make sure to wake you up at sunrise. " If nothing else he learned that Klonoa was not a morning person.

Klonoa wouldn't mind, though, his mind already putting into notion that he would never wake up alone regardless of what time it was. He would never be cold or shivering because he'd be held close by an easily irritable Lunatean he'd slowly grown to love. He'd never have to have another sleepless night because he worried about the safety of a certain somebody, just as long as he slept beside him.

It was the type of security he wanted to have every night, forever.

-----

**To Be Continued …**


	8. Chapter 08: Deception

**Chapter 08: **Deception

-----

Pamela carried them over the ocean to Jolliant; a trip that took about an hour since the Sea Dolphin didn't want to provoke Guntz's motion sickness. Klonoa wasn't sure if he should tell her that Guntz didn't get motion sickness anymore. It would either confuse her or him, so he decided to drop it altogether. The area around Jolliant's Jungle Slider was practically unexplored with the exception of the course ran by the hover boarders. Pamela made sure to avoid the course completely to settle down on one of the smaller islands on the outskirts of the Jungle. " I will return at sunset for you. " She told them before diving into the water, possibly to find her child.

Lunch came to pass rather quickly. Neither of them were hungry even after the long trip. Leorina failed to mention that she didn't know how to cook. The basket was filled with organic fruits, vegetables, and sandwiches made of processed meat and cheeses. Klonoa quickly grew tired of picking through it all in search for something edible.

Instead he found himself watching Guntz, sitting on a rock adjacent, seemingly lose in thought. It was quite different from the usual look of indifference that the hunter had. If he wasn't uncaring he was irritated, or angry, or frustrated, or something else just as displeasing. Klonoa wondered from the very beginning what could have happened to make him feel that way, to lose faith in everything and everything. Though he found part of the answer on their journey months ago the cabbit wasn't convinced that Janga was the sole reason behind Guntz's negative personality.

It almost seemed like -

" Why are you staring at me like that? "

The content of the question caught Klonoa more then the voice that cut through the silence. Jumping slightly, he had to regain his composure before answering. " You can see me? " He asked, obviously perplexed as to how his nearly blind friend could pick up on it so easily.

Guntz didn't see anything wrong in it. " The yellow in your eyes; I can see it a lot better in the sun. " He explained simply before breaking eye contact. " I can tell when you're looking me in the eye at least. "

Then again, this Guntz wasn't far off from the one that he knew not too long ago. There were rare times when the hunter was soft spoken and collective like this, few and far in between. He remembered how Guntz would split his meals whenever he foolishly squandered his own money on medial things. How he often let Klonoa sleep on the bed at the Inn while he took the floor. The times when he 'unintentionally' gunned down the Moos Klonoa doesn't see in a battle. Guntz may have been more outgoing about his intentions during the accident, but it seemed like he was always watching over him in one way or another. They were the moments that Klonoa held closest to his heart. He stayed even when it seemed like Guntz didn't value him as a friend simply because he knew it wasn't true.

Klonoa didn't notice that he started smiling again. That feeling of warmth overcoming him combined with the sun beaming down on him made him feel uncomfortable, but he didn't mind. " I think we should get out of the sun. " It was a two sided invitation: to go a walk and find a cooler place away from the shore.

" It doesn't bother me much - " Klonoa was already pulling him onto his feet before he could finish. " Okay. Okay. I get the message. " Guntz finished off his sandwich before joining Klonoa in step. " Where are you leading us? "

" I tell you when we get there. "

Klonoa didn't quite know where he was going himself. There were no beaten roads leading deeper into the jungle so he tried to keep along the natural made clearings. The last thing he wanted was to get lost in a place like this, maybe. Exotic fruits grew high on the trees here, and if they found a reliable source of fresh water it might actually be pleasant here -

What was he thinking!? Klonoa didn't want to admit it but his mind traveled into dangerous territory more then he felt comfortable with lately. He is a Hero; the type of Lunatean who should be there to protect others. Lately he'd been thinking that he was the last guy to be left in charge of protecting anyone. The incident in the ruins convinced him of that more than anything. If he couldn't protect himself, his partners, his friends, then how can he hope to protect the world?

Guntz was more interested in his surroundings then in pitying himself. His improved hearing allowed him to hear details that would otherwise be missed by a casual listener. There were a lot of those little monsters; Moo weren't they, living around here. Klonoa told him they were dangerous once but this far out he imagined they hadn't even seen a Lunatean before. The sound of rushing water convinced him that there was a river, or possibly a waterfall, not too far from where they were now.

Not only that, but he could hear an animal very close to where they were now. It slithered against the ground crushing fallen leaves and dead blades of grass underfoot. The sound became progressively louder to the point that he could only hear a trembling hiss moments before -

He reacted so fast he didn't know what he had done until it was over. Instinct told him to shove Klonoa to the ground in an instant, inadvertently putting himself in the line of fire. The snake lunged forward, irritated that a strange came dangerously close to its nesting place.

Klonoa was stunned, but recovered just in time to see the lime green snake bite Guntz in the face and again in the forearm. He reached for his ring a moment too late only to remember that he left it in the basket still on the beach! He was helpless, again, to do anything but watch the snake escape into the nearby bushes. Looking back to Guntz, who staggered back into a tree, he'd been too frightened to say or do anything until he noticed the blood dotting on the wolf's white gloves.

His words were caught in his throat; the resemblance to the incident that happened before was remarkable. He found himself unable to get the words out so he approached the hunter instead noting that he had moderate wounds to both places the snake had bitten. " I - " He swallowed hard, nervous.

" _Teme_, Klonoa. " The sudden outburst made the cabbit jump back in surprise. " Would it kill you to be more attentive? " Guntz slowly moved his hand from the side of his face. The snake bit him right under his right eye, still bleeding, and also starting to swell. " At least it wasn't poisonous ... " He muttered inwardly to himself.

There was something not only about the words that he said but the way that he said it that Klonoa couldn't quite put his finger on. He hardly cared, just as long as Guntz was going to be all right. " I'm so sorry. " He said finally, sighing, before leaning in to kiss the sore spot made by the snake.

Guntz moved back when he felt the awkwardness of Klonoa's body heat so close to his. His back hitting the trunk of a tree ensured that Klonoa would find his mark, though. The wolf's eyes were wide with confusion with what was transpiring, let alone while he couldn't see what was happening. " Klonoa - "

" We should get back to the beach. " Klonoa said suddenly while pulling him along. " Pamela should be coming back for us soon. "

" What - " Are you talking about? The short temper in him wanted to stop the kid in his tracks and demand some answers. In light of confusing things further then they were already he restrained himself, reluctantly, with a few deep breaths in the fashion that Pango encouraged him to do in stressful situations.

What was happening now? The last conscious thing he remembered was collapsing in the ruins. He shuddered inwardly at the thought; he knew that he didn't want to die that way. No one did. Every fiber of their body raked with pain from a foreign body invading his circulatory system like a virus. The adrenaline needed to numb his body didn't come fast enough to do any good. The Hunter hadn't seen anything work that fast in a while, except ...

" You're still bleeding. " Klonoa sighed as they came to a stop on the beach. Moments after Guntz felt a soft cloth being applied to the wound on his face despite his squirming. " I should have bought some bandages. Then again I really didn't think you'd get hurt out here. "

'Since when was I the one always getting hurt?' Guntz would have done more then think that to himself if not for a sudden motion by Klonoa that left him speechless.

Klonoa wrapped his arms around the wolf's waist to pull him into a light hug. " You really need to stop doing that; saving me all the time. I'm going to become dependent on it, you know, and then you'll nag me for not doing it myself. " Guntz didn't have to see it to know that the cabbit smiled behind that. " Just try and take it easy until you're feeling better, all right? "

Why was Klonoa treating him like a child? Not exactly like a child, but it was a definite change in behavior since he last recalled. With the exception of his failing eyesight Guntz didn't feel the need to get any 'better' then he was now. The light sting on his face and arm were a drop in the bucket compared to what he felt what seemed like not too long ago. There was a possibility that he wouldn't have felt anything at all if Klonoa didn't tell him he was bleeding. " All right. "

He felt his foot brush against something lying on the sand, possibly a blanket, which he eased himself down on without assistance. Klonoa sat down right beside him, and much to his confusion leaned against him once more. That _definitely_ hadn't happened before. The first thing he established with Klonoa on their journey was his need for personal space.

Guntz never grew used to having others around after losing his family over a decade ago. He'd seen more of the world then he ever hoped Klonoa would and knew that any form of relationship wouldn't last forever. The world was simply too dangerous. Heroes were needed in top condition or else they'd be killed on assignment. They lived approximately a quarter of the time that a normal Lunatean either killed or succumbing to old wounds.

That was the harsh reality of it. Guntz was just passing the middle of his lifespan in this dangerous line of work, and Klonoa would be there shortly after. He could imagine that in a few years they would no longer be partners: one of them would be dead. Guntz knew that was a definite possibility from the beginning. In fact, he originally recruited Klonoa to ensure that it _wouldn't_ be him!

But … Even though he tried to distance himself from the cabbit he found himself being drawn in again and again for the silliest of reasons. The ideal that he bonded with his partner so quickly couldn't be repeated aloud. He was in denial until he found himself unable to sacrifice him even if it meant putting an end to his own suffering. His inability to carry out his personal mission left him more confused then angered, which was the primary reason he abandoned Klonoa at the worst possible time.

If he hesitated again they'd both be dead.

It would've been one less thing he'd feel guilty about.

He continued to track Janga back to whatever rock that scumbag slithered under, alone, only to feel that it wasn't the same as it was before. To admit that he was concerned, let alone a little lonely, was a sign of weakness yet his thoughts continued to drift towards his former partner. Klonoa couldn't have made it out of the ruins himself. Luckily he received word that he along with the other prisoners had been saved the day he entered Volk City. He wasn't going to go make amends with Klonoa; it was better that he learned that everyone cannot be trusted in this incident and return home.

Guntz underestimated Klonoa, _immensely_. He still does even to this day simply because Klonoa will always be the 'little kid' in his eyes no matter how much older he gets, or how much he matures, or how many times he proves he's the stronger one. No matter how much Klonoa surprised him he was still sure that the world was too dangerous for such an 'innocent' Lunatean to be wandering in. Like it or not he was going to remain Klonoa's partner for the foreseeable future no matter how grim the road would be.

Like it or not … Where did he stand there?

The sound of chimes coming steadily closer stirred him from his thoughts suddenly. " That's Pamela coming back for sure. " Klonoa sounded as if he'd just woken up from a nap; had they really been there that long? " We have to get back before Suiryu comes. "

Klonoa brought him back into reality, which was looking more and more confusing by the moment. Again he tried to ask Klonoa what was going on only to find the blanket he'd been sitting on ripped out from under him in a rush. " Oh! Sorry! " He heard the cabbit apologizing when he found himself face first in the sand. Cough. " I guess that couldn't be helped but we really, really, have to go. "

Guntz found himself being pulled onto his feet before he could respond. The cabbit's irritating eagerness was showing again, and he wasn't sure how to handle it this time. He knew he deserved to know what was going out. If he didn't know any better he'd swear that Klonoa was trying to avoid the subject altogether, but why?

" I hope you two enjoyed yourselves. " Pamela's voice was the calmest that Guntz had ever heard her when they approached; a far cry from the monster she used to be. " There was quite a congregation on Jugkettle's piers whilst I spoke with Leorina. I feared they may have been looking for me, but Leorina told me they were looking for you. "

" That was Suiryu. " Klonoa sighed heavily at the thought of what transpired the day before. He settled down on the sea dolphin's back, but was surprised when Guntz hoisted himself up without his assistance. Must have gotten used to it by now, he figured, questioning it no further. " I guess we'll just meet him on the way back. "

" Are you in trouble over this? "

Klonoa laughed at the thought when honestly he knew that he could have been in serious trouble for running off unannounced, let alone getting Guntz injured _again_. " I'm sure it'll be fine. "

Pamela smiled faintly while she readied her body to leave the island. " If you both are ready I will try to get you back before the sun sets. "

" I'm ready. " Klonoa nodded to her before looking at Guntz, who looked a little paler then he did the first time around. " Guntz? "

The gentle swaying of Pamela's body was enough to make him feel nauseous. Guntz's infamous motion sickness was brutal; just a little rocking was enough to make him sick. The Red Clan was modified to have custom stabilizers to keep the bike perfectly level at all times but even then he had to ride slowly, very slowly, to keep from provoking his weakness.

Guntz found that it was in his best interests to stifle his nausea to spare Klonoa or Pamela from getting hit with the vile stuff. His groan of discomfort was done with a closed mouth in fear that opening it would give him little choice in the matter. To top it all off the dolphin seemed intent with taking her damn sweet time getting them where they needed to go, prolonging his suffering.

Why couldn't she go faster!?

----

**To Be Continued … **


	9. Chapter 09: Selfishness

**Chapter 09**: Selfishness

-----

The 'congregation' that Pamela spoke of earlier dispersed long before they arrived at the shores of Jugkettle. Only a familiar light blue dragon leaning against the outer wall of that tacky little teal and pink house remained; the same that glared a hole into them as they approached. His expression changed slightly when he noted how sick Guntz looked dismounting the sea dolphin ... if you could call it that. The wolf dove off before Pamela stopped hitting the pie, immediately crashed on his knees, only to do an about face to crawl towards the edge of the pier with a groan of extreme discomfort.

Klonoa would have went to his friend immediately if he didn't get pulled off to the side by the back of his shirt. " Where on Lunatea have you been? " He snarled without thinking much of it. Suiryu collected himself enough to take a lower, more secretive, but still highly upset tone with him. " Goddess Claire only knows what could have happened to you out there! Think we were kidding about someone being out to kill you? We arrested three suspects just today in relation to your incident. "

" I'm really sorry Suiryu, but - "

" Never mind that. " The dragon snapped. " That you were able to make it back in itself without incident is a miracle enough in itself. " Klonoa decided against telling Suiryu about the accident on the island. Guntz insisted that he didn't need anyone to look at his injuries so he wouldn't push the matter. " We waited four hours; so long that I had to send everyone else home for the night. We'll be back first thing in the morning for lock down and THIS time I expect you both to be here, at home, waiting. If not ... well ... we're going to have to arrest you - "

" Arrest us!? " Klonoa gasped. " What for? "

Suiryu had calmed completely by time he spoke. " For disrupting a police investigation. " The skeptical look that Klonoa gave him actually made him grin. " That's the formal way of saying: it's for your own good. We have the right to detain people for their own well being even if they've done nothing wrong. "

" That doesn't sound very fair. " The cabbit admitted softly.

" I'm afraid that's just the way things are. " Suiryu finally released Klonoa from his claws, giving him a reassuring pat on the back. He noticed Guntz was still curled up on the edge of the pier a few feet off. " Is he all right? "

Klonoa wasn't quite sure; Guntz hadn't gotten motion sickness since he the incident in the ruins. Maybe riding Pamela provoked it, but if that was right then why did he get sick on the way back and not going to the island? It was confusing, but something they'd work out later. " I'm sure he'll be fine in a little while. "

The dragon wasn't completely convinced. It was getting late; the sun had already set on the horizon to leave the sky in that lovely transition between day and night. In a few minutes it would be night. Rather then keep the recovering Heroes out where it was unsafe he decided to let it go. " I'll trust your judgment with that one, and take my leave for the night. " He then looked to Klonoa again seriously. " Remember what I said: stay. " Suiryu turned from them, but offered them a. " Goddess Bless. " Before leaving.

Without distraction Klonoa could check up on Guntz. The wolf was shivering from his discomfort while leaning over the edge of the pier, still nauseous, while Pamela looked at him from below just far away enough not to endanger herself. On seeing Klonoa she nodded gently in silent acknowledgement before sinking below the waves. Klonoa learned from Pango that no amount of medicine could help his body adjust after his sickness was triggered, but he couldn't just watch him like this.

Reaching down cautiously he did what he thought was instinctive. His gloved hand brushed over one ear to settle into a gentle pet. Guntz's ear twitched, causing him to flinch, but be continued when the hunter settled down again. " Think you can make it inside? It's a lot better indoors then it is on the pier. " The entire pier, including the houses, were built to rock with the waves to give them a little more leeway during storms. Naturally the buildings were more stable then the pier, but it still rocked. He just hoped it was stable enough for Guntz to be well again.

Guntz slowly pulled himself onto his feet. He was glad that Klonoa was near, for once, since he served as good support to get back to the house. Putting an arm around the waist and another around the shoulder he leaned against the smaller boy while walking towards the very ugly house they apparently lived in. He felt considerably better just stepping into the house. His stomach was twisted in knots, aching, and rumbling because whatever he'd eaten today wasn't there anymore.

Bump. He felt his stomach hit a cold counter which presumably by the running water that followed was near a sink. " I don't know how this could've happened, but you're a mess. " Klonoa explained why he applied an ice cold wet towel to his face before actually doing it, smothering anything he had to say for himself. It was REALLY getting to him now, how Klonoa wouldn't let him speak, to the point that he could hardly contain himself.

That short temper of his flared up again into the fiery element that he'd been known for. Guntz jerked back with an agitated growl, ears lowering in a threatening matter. " I can clean up after myself, thanks. " There was no gratitude behind his words. He snatched the towel from Klonoa's hands instead. " What's with you, anyway? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. "

" I'm responsible for taking care of you - "

" Since when? " Guntz cut him off while throwing the used towel where he thought the sink was. It was actually in the other direction completely; the soaked cloth landing in the middle of the floor instead. " I didn't need you looking over my shoulder before, and I don't need it now. "

" What are you talking about - " It clicked in Klonoa's mind a second too late. Guntz couldn't see the mixture of shock and embarrassment that washed over his face in the moments that followed, but he could hear the slight stutter in his voice when he asked. " ... you remember? " His voice grew so small yet his fear swelled.

" Everything. " Roughly, with a few sketchy details in the minutes the day of the incident with one major exception. " Except how I ended up in Jugkettle. " He wasn't even aware of how much time passed between falling unconscious and 'waking up'. It was eerie; like the world continued on without him.

Stunned, Klonoa tried to inquire more about that. " You don't even remember when we ... kissed? " Klonoa, unfortunately, didn't always choose the best subject to bring up in a delicate situation. He still hadn't learned that there were certain things that are just taboo when dealing with Lunateans who are 'highly excitable'.

Nothing could prepare Klonoa for what happened next except that he was once again dealing with the 'old Guntz'. The blow came so fast that he only seen a flash of white before bring thrown back to the floor. Throbbing on his right cheek was a good indication of where his closed fist landed, but he still couldn't believe it. To think that Guntz would still strike him after all they'd been through was just ... surreal. He didn't think it a possibility until he felt the pain from touching the heated spot.

Guntz, in all his frustration, felt a ping of guilt from reacting in such a way though he still felt he was 'right' in his mind. Klonoa kissed him, or the other way around, and he couldn't imagine how that could have happened. What else could have happened without his knowing? The possibilities made his fist clench tight again, but he knew he couldn't get any answers if he beat the cabbit senseless.

Through the darkness that plagued his vision he could see two yellow orbs that wavered. They bore into his dysfunctional eyes, followed by a sniff that indicated - The yellow vanished from his field of vision suddenly. Guntz tensed, expecting verbal or physical retaliation, only to hear the hinges of the front door opening only to be slammed seconds later. Being alone, left to his thoughts, enabled his breathing to return to the calmed state it had been beforehand. The events that just transpired were registering in his mind as was the notion that Klonoa had run off the goddess knows where.

-----

He should have **known**!

Klonoa never felt so embarrassed, so ashamed, so utterly disappointed with himself! He fooled himself into thinking that Guntz, the real Guntz, would ever care for him behind being just a business partner. Compassion wasn't possible with the hunter, he now knew, and should have known the entire time. It was wishful thinking to believe that Guntz felt anything else for him. It was simple of him to think that he wasn't replaceable in the hunter's mind. It was a pipe dream to think that they could be together ... at least like that.

That revelation wasn't what upset him so. The ideal that he took advantage of Guntz when he was most vulnerable tore at his conscience, but even that didn't hit it on the head. Klonoa realized that he made no active attempt to help Guntz regain his memory the entire time and now he knew why ...

He ... didn't want Guntz to remember.

Klonoa didn't want the old Guntz to return. He knew that the short tempered wolf still lay below that wonderfully attractive surface, but he didn't want to accept the ideal that Guntz would return to his senses one day. Why not? Guntz treated him with more kindness these past few days then he did the entire time they were partners. Klonoa enjoyed the treatment, the chance to bond with Guntz, and secretly wished that times like that would never end. To think that he and Guntz could live in that tacky little house forever without a care in the world was selfish of him ... wasn't it?

Was it really selfish of him to want Guntz to be safe? Bounty Hunting was dangerous work; the incident at the ruins only proved that to him. That poison that got into his system could have killed him before they got to Jugkettle. His life could have been extinguished. It was a possibility every time they took up an assignment, and the reality of the situation finally hit him when it hit so close to home. Was that what it was to be a Hero; to give you life so young for a cause that might be futile?

Klonoa didn't want any part in it, in anything, right now. He'd leave Jugkettle tonight and be in Breezegale by morning. He'd explain everything to Grandpa along with why he couldn't stay, pack up, and leave out again in search for a safe place. He couldn't bring his problems to Breezegale no matter how much he longed for the simpler times. There was a possibility that he'd drift around Lunatea forever fleeing for his life. His life ... made meaningless without cause or reason.

He knew what would happen to Guntz if he abandoned him tonight; Dr. Nadia would be forced to move him to the Temple of the Sky. Though he knew Guntz did not like to mingle with priestesses he knew that the priestesses would take good care of him, protect him, and offer more then he could now. They may even be able to use their spiritual powers to restore his eyesight. Then he'd be normal, and free, to wander the world as well.

Klonoa hoped they'd never meet again; to save them both from revisting memories.

Near the edge of Jugkettle where the wide plains turned into the thick brush of forest that served as a natural border between Jugkettle and Breezegale Klonoa felt his legs becoming worn. He stumbled to a stop against the trunk of a tree, panting, trying to pull himself together enough to continue the journey home. It was no use. Before he knew it he felt tears rolling down his fur in a two steady rivers. He gasped in surprise, choking out a sob, but ultimately found himself unable to stop them from flowing. All at once the tears he was unable to find since the accident were coming out all at once. Klonoa was barely aware that he curled up at the base of the tree in all his emotional strain. He was only conscious enough to cover his burning eyes with his hands in a vain attempt to block out the world.

He cried over what happened just minutes ago.

He cried because he took advantage of Guntz's illness.

He cried because he was selfish in his motives for helping.

He cried because he was unhelpful when Guntz really needed him, twice.

He cried because there was nothing he could do about it now.

He cried for Guntz, in general, and all he had to suffer.

He cried for himself, finally, most of all ...

-----

" Damn it! "

Growling inwardly to himself he felt through the darkness for the wall. He put a hand against it to feel his way to the front door which was miraculously still closed even with that angry slam. Guntz was sure even before he opened the door to look that Klonoa wasn't just outside. The cabbit was much faster then he ever opened to be so he had no chance of catching him on foot, even in this state, but he tried anyway. His nose told him that Klonoa was no longer outside, or anywhere nearby in general, which caused the hunter to curse more vividly under his breath.

For the first time since regaining consciousness he truly felt helpless. There was very little Guntz could do in this physical state without assistance, he knew. He had no choice but to wait for Klonoa to return ... if he decided to return. Typical Klonoa would keep coming back no matter how much he pushed him away. Then again ... this was the first time that he voluntarily decided to leave his side. Sigh. It was futile to think about it any further. Reluctantly Guntz tried to slam the door shut for the night, but was stopped by an object that blocked him.

The door instead hit a golden bracelet wedged strategically between the door and frame to keep the door open. It rested on the peach furred hand of a girl who was not happy with what had just transpired. The hand opposite forced the door open again and held it there so they could speak without interference. The priestess, Lolo wasn't it, did not have her usually pleasant tone.

" Mr. Shinigami ... " She began with a wavering tone. " We need to discuss something. " And something about her tone told him that she wasn't going to be ignored.

-----

**To Be Continued … **


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontation

**Chapter 10**: Confrontation

-----

Night fell over Jugkettle since the time he came to rest in the forest. Combined with the cold winds rolling over Jugkettle Harbor it made for a serious drop in temperature that chilled him to the cone. His thick fur was soaked in tears completely through in places. The chill hit his skin and numbed it making him tremble visibly by time he was found. He didn't even feel himself being tugged up onto his weakened knees. It took all of the cat spirit's energy to keep the cabbit from collapsing on top of her (even if she enjoyed the thought), and two paws on either shoulder that shook him firmly.

" Klonoa? " Tat called his name in hopes he would come back to reality. The cat had no idea what happened to him, or why he was out here, and only knew that she had to find him immediately. When she caught sight of the swelling on the side of Klonoa's face she gasped. " What happened to your face? It's all puffy ... " She asked innocently while easing him back down to sit. The way he swayed when he stood told her that he couldn't stand unassisted, and she couldn't hold him much longer.

Hitting the back of his head against the trunk of the tree caused his golden eyes to snap open. " H-he hit me. " Klonoa thought himself a liar for saying it, for even thinking it, despite what would undoubtedly be a black eye in an hour or so. Taking a shaken breath in a vain attempt to calm himself he elaborated. " Guntz hit me ... for kissing him. "

Tat stared at him curiously for a moment. Klonoa couldn't figure if it was from shock, anger, disgust, or a mixture of all the above. " You love him, don't you? " Tat most certainly didn't sound angry despite that odd look in her eye.

" Of course I do! " Klonoa didn't give it a second thought. " I never would've even thought of doing such a thing if I didn't. It's just - "

" Then why are you leaving him by himself, huh? " Floating in front of him with her paws on what were presumably her hips, Tat proceeded to speak to him in a snappy tone. " Even if you didn't love him you know what you're doing is wrong! Before your his lover, or a Hero, or his partner, or anything else your supposed to be his friend! " Her concerned words left Klonoa speechless. " If you leave him now you'll never forgive yourself. Promise. "

He knew it was true. There was no guarantee that he would see Guntz again after this night. The last thing he wanted was to lose Guntz's friendship after working for nearly a year to coax the hardened bounty hunter out of his protective shell. Guntz still didn't fully trust him or Pango, didn't he -

Wait. KIonoa blinked once in silent comprehension. Maybe Guntz didn't punch him because he wanted nothing to do with him. Guntz might have trusted him enough to do the right thing, even more so then himself, and he let him down. He acted selfishly and betrayed Guntz's trust. Goddess knows if the Hunter will ever fully trust again after being betrayed by the least likely creature! Though it saddened him to think in that light it also gave him hope that the situation can be reconciled. The wound was still fresh, but fresh wounds were the ones that were most easily treatable.

He only hoped it was not too late.

-----

" What did you do to him!? "

Lolo had full intention on addressing the situation with civility until she opened her mouth to speak. The Priestess came in hopes of speaking privately with Klonoa only to come across an argument that seeped past the door into the pier followed by the image of an emotionally distressed cabbit. Klonoa ran too fast for Lolo to ever hope to catch which was why she decided to confront the much slower wolf instead, partially.

To Guntz she was just some strange female who showed up on their doorstep. " Do I know you? " He asked her honestly. His memory was returning though certain details were still dodgy at best.

" Lolo; the priestess you saved from the Moon. " Her words were slow, calm, just bordering the anger that she'd been trained to suppress at the temple. " I am Klonoa's childhood friend above all and I want to know what you did to upset him. "

" That's none of your business. " Guntz told her curtly while gripping the doorknob. That would have been the point where he'd slam the door on her face if not for her amazing show of strength in keeping the door open. Her arms were strait yet shaking, and would break easily if he applied enough pressure.

The Priestess was not to be deterred; not this time. Not after being told by her parents one too many times she was too 'delicate' to play outside with her friends. Not after tucking her tail between her ankles in passive defeat in regards to the other priestesses. Not after being so civil with her captors in a futile attempt to appeal to their nonexistent hearts. Her passive acceptance of all that was wrong would end tonight. " Klonoa is my friend which makes it my business. " Her voice was low.

Such a tone didn't strike Guntz was familiar and didn't help place the girl anywhere in his memory. He decided to put together several observations he made about her to form a conclusion that made him grin smugly. " Ah ... I get it: you're in love with Klonoa. " It was so obvious, so why did the thought make his stomach twist in knots?

The accusation weakened Lolo's hold on the door enough for Guntz to take advantage of the situation. He applied enough pressure to make her shoulders, elbows, and wrists ache forcing her to take steps out of the doorway. " I ... " Lolo found herself for a loss of words. Priestesses were to keep such things to themselves until it came time to pick a mate for themselves. It was a private and very serious matter. " I loved him since we were children. " She admitted softly with a sigh. " After the incident on the Moon I was certain of the path my life must follow: I want Klonoa to take me as his mate so we can marry. That's - That's why I wanted to speak with him! "

Hearing Lolo speak so truthfully of her intentions with Klonoa made Guntz swell with that unpleasant feeling that plagued him since she arrived. It should have been none of his business what happened to Klonoa in this light; he washed his hands of the matter just minutes ago. Even if tonight, this whole incident, didn't happen it shouldn't have concerned him. Klonoa was free to make friends with others, to date others, to marry others, to have children with others ... The deeper he went into it the worst he felt about it. This feeling he was experiencing at the thought was so foreign to him. Much of the same feeling he got whenever Klonoa outperformed him. _Jealous_.

" Klonoa kissed me ... " Guntz recalled the words leading up to what could be a friendship ending blow. In truth he had no recollection of being kissed beyond the minor press of the lips he received after being bitten by the snake on the island earlier today. In spite of it he reacted violently anyway, without proof in memory, but with the strong feeling that his words were true. It was a feeling as if the memory was on the tip of his tongue -

Lolo's voice shattered his thought. " Klonoa ... " Her voice trailed only to come up stronger than ever. " How can you even say such a thing? " The Priestess' voice wavered not because she was scared but because she was uncertain of herself in accusing him of lying. Why didn't Klonoa ever show any interest in her? He'd been a teenager even before he met Guntz and left Breezegale, and ideals that were once unthinkable began to look more ideal. Was it really possible that Klonoa didn't show any interest in her because he wasn't interested in ... girls?

It could have ended there; Guntz could have left the confused girl on the pier to her thoughts while he went back inside. At first the idea was to get her out of the doorway so he could slam the door, but it had since escalated from there. Assuming that Klonoa came back here eventually Lolo will undoubtedly be on his heels again. For Lolo to keep chasing Klonoa while Klonoa may have been chasing after him would eventually lead to a very nasty situation. For tonight it made his ego swell. His kind thrived off the insecurity of others and he himself learned to **crave** it.

Guntz could feel himself grinning ear to ear before he started. " I'm sure you'd want me to lie about such a thing. " He taunted her while he made himself comfortable against the frame of the door. " The way that he holds onto me, the feel of his fur against mine, the warmth of his body, was all so delightfully soft. " Guntz didn't know the details leading up to the accusation Klonoa made but neither did Lolo. Taking some artistic license to make the priestess flustered couldn't hurt him.

Or so he thought.

The Hunter couldn't see the gradual rise of the Priestess' tail that warned of an impending attack as he went on with his description. He was so casual around her that the slap that suddenly cracked across his face sent him bouncing off the opposite side of the door frame in a daze. A tiny hand curled in the fur on his chest to force him forward giving him no chance to recover. Inwardly he damned himself for forgetting how vulnerable he was in this state, but there was little time for that.

Not when he felt the heat of the younger Lunatean's breath against the side of his snout. " I have no idea what lies you told Klonoa to make him abandon us, but I intend to bring him back where he belongs ... "

-----

" Leorina! " The former Priestess couldn't look up fast enough to stop the excitable kitten from flying into her. Smiling, Leorina took her friend into a loving hug while she spoke again. " I found him just like you said I should! " Tat told her proudly.

Klonoa lagged behind the spirit by quite a distance given that he had to use his legs to move. The cabbit looked exhausted from running the whole way back. He was quite grateful that Leorina choose to wait for them under a lamppost. It gave him something to lean against when he finally came to a stop. " I still don't get why you two are so concerned over me. " That didn't mean that Klonoa wasn't grateful for Tat's prep talk earlier.

" Some habits die hard. " Leorina told him simply in reference to her former Priesthood. Having a conscience was quite inconvenient for a thief. " I actually wanted to tell you that I saw some Priestess girl lurking around town looking for you these past few days. " Judging by the confusion in Klonoa's eyes he had no clue why this would be relevant. Leorina winced before she dug through her pockets. " My curiosity got the best of me and I decided to look further into the incident myself. "

It all came together when she produced that pink envelope. " The letter that was in the door! " How Leorina got a hold of it completely slipped his mind, just like the slip of paper did whenever he thought about opening it to read.

Given Klonoa's weakened state Leorina decided to give an abridged version of the five page letter. " It was from that Priestess Girl, Lolo. " The best way to tell him the rest? The most direct way possible, of course. " A Lunatean marriage proposal. Lolo requested you come with her to the Sky Temple to formally arrange your union. " As per the customs of Priestesses. They were allowed to marry, or arranged to be married, from the moment they formally became Priestesses. For the underage like Lolo the arrangements could be made years in advanced to take place on their 18th birthday.

The problem?

Quite obvious given the look of disbelief on Klonoa's face; he had absolutely no clue that this girl was harboring such deep feelings for him! Lolo was the very first friend that Klonoa made in the village and the oldest friend that he had. He regarded her as a member of his close circle of friends which included Popka, Chipple, and a few others that moved away too early to establish deep friendships like theirs with. In Klonoa's mind they would have always been friends ...

His tenth birthday things started to change, however. Lolo was the first to express interest in leaving Breezegale in pursuit of her dream of becoming a Priestess. Though the village in general was skeptical her parents embraced the idea of her going out to see the world to the day she finally left the village. Klonoa was soon to follow, the next day actually, in his pursuit to become one Lunatea's greatest heroes. When he returned to the village months later he found that both Chipple and Popka were getting ready to leave. Chipple longed to be a world renowned fighter while Popka wished to reunite with his family halfway across the world. It seemed that they all had their dreams; the group that would remain together forever slowly began to drift away.

But they were always to remain friends.

" Klonoa. " Tat suddenly remembered what she'd been told in the forest. " I think Lolo was waiting for you at the pier tonight. "

" You're kidding! " This was news to Leorina; she'd only seen Klonoa running off with in a start while closing up shop tonight. " This is bad, especially if she got into words with that friend of yours. I swear the worst thing in this world is when people fight for someone's affection. "

Tat grinned at the thought as she rubbed a paw against the cheek opposite of Klonoa's injury. " I'm sure you find it very flattering, nyao. " In truth she was a little love struck with the cabbit herself at first sight, but chances are he didn't go for girls ... let alone girls who are just spirits encased in artificial bodies.

Klonoa hadn't the time to feel flattered by such a thing. He wasn't entirely sure that Guntz returned his feelings in that light, anyway. All he knew was that he had an itch on the back of his neck that wouldn't get better no matter how much he scratched at it. It was the same type of creepy feeling he had moments before ...

Oh no.

-----

Lolo shouldn't have felt proud getting a few lucky shots off of a blind man, but she felt her pride swell when she found that the first shot wasn't the only one she got. The second got him serious about the fight brewing; a backhand cracking across the cheek o0pposite of the one she slapped prior. Guntz broke the grip that she had on him soon after, but she still had the upper hand over him. The priestess never thought she could beat the Hunter in her wildest dreams. Now it seemed like a reality.

The thought of losing to a woman, let alone a Priestess, didn't set well with Guntz. There was very little he could when he could hardly see where the next strike was coming from. Thankfully the second slap knocked the protective sunglasses off his eyes so he could have a better range of vision. " What the Hell is wrong with you? " Guntz could do little but defend himself until he thought of a workable tactic to use against her, but what? Girls liked to talk, right? It wasn't his style, but maybe he could stop her with words.

" I ... " The Priestess hardly recognized herself in all this rage. Normally she wouldn't think of harming another living creature, but she found herself unable to stop. " I hate what you've done to Klonoa! " The spite in her voice was empathized at a punch that just barely missed it's mark. " You made him leave his home, his friends, his family behind and for what? "

" I didn't make Klonoa do anything! " Lolo wouldn't know as such because she wasn't there when Klonoa volunteered to accompany him in bounty hunting. Telling her of his plans to become a Hero must have slipped his mind, that absent minded cabbit. A flash of yellow and white shooting across his normal range of darkness s caught his attention. Her bracelets were made of gold! " Klonoa choose to become a bounty hunter because he wanted to help people! He choose to leave Breezegale because he couldn't train there! He was never going to abandon anyone!" Guntz took a breath as he put some space between them, his eyes narrowing, squinting in anticipation for another flash of color.

Lolo took it as her cue to move back as well. " Then why won't he talk to me? " She cried in frustration as she aimed to strike him again. " Why does he ignoring me? " Swaying to aim before she struck she tried to hit him where she slapped him originally ... only for her wrist to be caught swiftly by a white glove.

The Priestess' eyes widened in shock as the grip on her wrist gradually tightened. Lolo found herself pulled forward to be face and face with a wolf wearing an expression much calmer than she thought he'd have in such a situation. His eyes were even more lifeless than she remembered them yet he tried in vain to look at her. " I don't know. " He told her casually with a huff. " Maybe he didn't want to be associated with a crazy _bitch_. "

He said those words with just enough malice to make Lolo fear for her own safety. Now that the tides had turned against her she found herself regretting picking a fight with a bounty hunter, even a blind bounty hunter, given their infamous brutality. The stories that she heard of bounty hunters all flooded back in her mind all at once, and she found herself trembling in fear at the thought of what Guntz could do to her for provoking him.

Losing the fight was suddenly the least of her troubles; she had to get away from him. Lolo desperately searched her figure for the first thing she could find to aide in the attempt. Her hand was on autopilot while she struggled against that iron grip. Fingers curled around an item she had at her waist, drawing it, only to shove it forward into him before her brain had a chance to process what had been grabbed. Guntz had no idea; she moved too fast too close for him to defend himself. Even so the wolf couldn't 'see' what happened before it happened.

Guntz's entire body locked up when he felt intense pain in his abdomen seconds later. More than he ever remembered feeling before ripping through his flesh to leave him feeling nauseous for an entirely different reason. He was unable to comprehend what happened except that he was in intense pain that already made him feel weakened.

Lolo had closed her eyes in anticipation for realization from the hunter, but she received none. It wasn't until she felt something warm and sticky dripping onto the hand clenched around the object she swung at him that she realized why. Her eyes shot open to a sickening sight: her hand was covered in blood! Lolo's breathing quickened as she followed the trail of blood to its origin, up the handle of a blade, to the wound made when she sliced into Guntz. There it laid still imbedded deep in his stomach at an odd angle, the blood pouring out around it.

It was unreal. Lolo didn't believe what she was seeing until she saw Guntz's gloved hand closing on top of the one that held the handle. Stunned, Lolo looked up to see that Guntz was in too much pain to speak any further. He winced as he tried to pull the blade out of him, weakly, between clenched teeth. Blood was dotting on the side of his mouth as well, trailing down his snout, and staining his tan fur visibly in a steady stream. The Priestess didn't know much about injuries but she did know that bleeding from the mouth was usually a sign of a very, very, serious injury.

Lolo's mind was racing: I stabbed him. I really stabbed him. How can I stab him? Priestesses aren't supposed to carry weapons. I had a knife. It was a kitchen knife. It's not my knife. I found the knife. I found the knife under the door when I tried to deliver the letter. What letter? The letter I wanted to give to Klonoa personally. Klonoa wasn't home. I left the letter in the door. I found the knife sticking out from under the door. I picked up the knife. It was dangerous leaving a knife lying around. I was going to give the knife back to Klonoa when I saw him. I didn't see him. I never saw him. He was never home, and it was all his fault!

... I shouldn't think that way. Priestesses aren't supposed to hate people. I don't hate him. I shouldn't hate him. I hurt him really bad. He's bleeding. He's bleeding everywhere. He's bleeding all over me. He ruined my clothes. He ruined my life. The life I was going to spend with Klonoa. I shouldn't hate him because Klonoa choose him over me. I'm going to jail. I hurt him really bad. They're going to arrest me for this. I'm going to go to jail. They'll never let me out. He ruined my life. I shouldn't hate him for it. It's not his fault. I attacked him first. He fought back. He didn't need to win; he already won. Klonoa choose him over me. I shouldn't hate him for it.

I hate him.

There's no crime ... if there's no body ...

Her eyes shot behind the wolf to the edge of the pier just feet away. The decision she made at that moment was the most irrational thing she'd ever done in her life. To kill was a sin, but she felt that she dirtied her hands the moment she plunged that knife into another living creature. There were no witnesses around for the crime that was about to be committed. Lolo could dispose of the dying wolf, leave town, and return to the temple without anyone ever suspecting her. Hell, why go back to the temple when she's sinned so much? She could never regain the Goddess Claire's favor after killing one of her creatures, so she would find a place to make a life for herself. She'd be free of those cruel, mocking, ridiculing superiors of hers. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise!

Lolo swung the weakened wolf around with one hand still on the handle while the other took the shoulder that tried to pull it out. Pushing him backwards to the edge of the pier she intended on shoving him off in one fell swoop. The waters of Jugkettle were not at all settled. Anything dumped here would drift out to sea within a few hours, and would never be heard of again most likely -

" LOLO! "

The Priestess flinched like a frightened mouse; a final shove sent the body over the edge of the pier. It was not a clean dump because the wolf was still very much alive, albeit weak, and more concerned with saving himself than getting back at her. The hand that still held hers tried nearly pulled her over if she didn't position her body in front of a wooden support post. Guntz held onto her until his strength gave way taking one of her gold bracelets with him. Wide eyed with fear for nearly extinguishing her own life in finishing his she ensured that he hit the water before looking for who called her.

Two Lunateans and a spirit were coming fast. The one she recognized was the last person she wanted to witness such a thing. Oh Claire! A cold chill ran down her spine before she decided it was best to bolt down the pier before she was caught. They saw it all. They were witnesses, but there was still a chance that she could get away if she could only elude them a little longer.

Klonoa saw everything but he was having a hard time trying to comprehend what was happening. Lolo and Guntz were fighting. Lolo overpowered him just enough to get the upper hand and throw him over the pier. Normally Klonoa would not be concerned with such a thing; Guntz was an excellent swimmer and often did that portion for them on assignment. It wasn't until he caught the smell of blood in the air that he started to worry.

Leorina gave out the command before they had a chance to stop. " We'll go after Lolo. " She knew Klonoa was exhausted from running all the way back to Jugkettle, then all the way here. The former priestess couldn't possibly ask him to chase down the girl so she gave him a presumably easy job. " Go save him! "

Approaching the place where Lolo had been standing just moments before confirmed his worst fears. The pier was stained with fresh blood that was beginning to be absorbed in the wood. It pooled in one place with trails leading in two directions. Footprints were made in the direction that Lolo ran in gradually fading into nothing. The much more obvious trail lead over the edge of the pier where Guntz had fallen. Guntz was the one that was injured. Guntz was bleeding somewhere down here. Guntz was too weak to save himself. Either he would succumb to his wounds or he would drown; both unthinkable ways to die.

Klonoa jumped off the pier without hesitation. He dove into the water, deeper, never stopping until he saw the whites of the blood stained gloves that the wolf wore. It was hard to see under the water not only from nightfall but from the blood making crimson clouds underwater that made interfered with the rescue. He could think of nothing more than reaching him until he did it, taking his hand to tug the unconscious wolf towards him only to remember a very vital fact that was previously overlooked ...

He couldn't swim.

And especially not while trying to save another. His golden eyes rose to look at the surface that was becoming increasingly more distant despite his struggles to reach it. Klonoa could see nothing but the moon above illuminating his futile fight against the water, and bubbles he released gradually in the attempt. The moon was the last thing he saw when he slipped into the darkness with lungs burning from a lack of oxygen. His fear of drowning was the primary reason he didn't learn how to swim. How cruel that this was the method the Goddess Claire chooses to end his life!

With the last of his breath he chuckled at the irony of it all.

This time I really tried to save you and I failed, again.

I'm really sorry, Guntz ...

-----

**To Be Continued … **


	11. Epilogue: Release

**Epilogue:** Release

-----

What is love?

I write that question at the top of every page for my daily log; my only companion. Accompanied with a brown eagle quill pen I write what I hope to be enlightened to each day, my daily activities, and my reflection for that day. I hope that one day I will be able to find the answer for myself. In the meantime I will remain confused, uncertain, and a little fearful of what it may be.

Three hours I spend in meditation. Two hours I spend in therapy. Four hours I spend cleansing my body and soul. Three hours I'm allotted for meals. Eight hours are devoted for sleep. Three hours I am thrown into the bulk of my training. The remaining hour I am to write my reflections of the day in this book; the only hour where I am allowed to truly rest. This has been my life every day for the past five months and will be my life every day until the sentence handed down to me from the Goddess Claire is served. I will continue my studies isolated, alone, in the depths of the temple until my 18th birthday.

After that? " Your path will be yours to decide. " The High Priestess told me when I was escorted to the quarters I will remain in until then. I can choose to leave the Temple like any other Priestess the moment I gained my freedom, or I can continue my studies in hopes that one day the Goddess will forgive me. Thus far Claire has not heard my prayers.

What is love?

My parents loved me enough to try and protect me against Klonoa. I thought them to be cruel for keeping me from playing with my friends as a child, but now I see that they loved me. My parents came to both of my trails; the one held by Jugkettle that gave me to the Sky Temple for punishment and the one at the Temple that ultimately decided my fate. They both hugged me in turn and told me that they loved me despite it all. They will be waiting for me in Breezegale. I know they will.

What is love?

I am not the only one with a family. Mr. Pango also came to both of my trials despite anticipation for his own daughter's birth. He treated me with kindness and never faulted me for what I did on the pier. Pango was the only one in the small audience that did not cry at my sentencing. I remember him telling me that things could have turned out a lot worst then they did for me. When my sentence was read he told me to ' be strong ' like he knew I was. I smiled at him in silence recognition, met briefly with my parents, before being dragged away by my fellow Priestesses to my fate. Even today Pango is still Hero as well as a husband and father twice over. He still visits the temple with new potential Heroes including his young son Borris who received his Blank Hero Medal on their last visit. In ten years time he will return again this time with his daughter, Gantz, named in honor of the bounty hunter who risked so much to ensure his family's safety.

What is love?

My trail was not the only one in Jugkettle. The former Priestess Leorina was arrested when she turned me in to the police. Her outstanding record of warrants was astonishing, at least to me, though she showed indifference. Leorina and I shared a cell in the days before we were to go to trail. There we engaged in small talk to quell our anxiety over what was going to happen to us. Leorina is not an orphan; her parents abandoned the unwanted child at the Sky Temple so they can live their merry lives. She was groomed in the shadow of The Great Priestess in hopes of becoming her successor but the pressure was too much for her to handle. Leorina quit the moment she gained a voice for herself. Leorina traveled this world as a petty thief every since, searching for a sense of belonging that she never had. In her travels she found a cat spirit, Tat, who became the sister she always wanted.

Tat came to Leorina's trial and had her share of emotional outbursts that nearly got her escorted from the courtroom. I think it was Tat's compassion in part that made the judge go easy on Leorina, as well as her heroism during that night. Leorina was sentenced to three years probation under the condition that she spends those three years serving on Jugkettle's police department. It is said that she has quite a fierce Police Cat.

What is love?

The investigation into the cause of the incident at the ruins ended with inconclusive results. None of the three conspirator's bodies were found after an extensive search of Lunatea and The Moon Kingdom even after being told where they supposedly fell. With no evidence pointing one way or another Janga, Joka, and Garlen were filed under missing persons of interests in relation to a staggering number of serious crimes. The results of the investigation put fear into the hearts of the people of Lunatea. Against all reason memorials began being constructed for the incident on the Moon. For the Heroes, for the Villains, for everyone who perished in the transition. These were the first significant memorials since the Goddess Claire ascended thousands of years ago; the second historical event that influenced the lives of every creature on this planet.

What is love?

It is not the only change to have come from this.

I watch two Priestesses walking hand in hand along the cobblestone path of the Goddess' Garden, smiling, as if they didn't have a care in the world. Beneath a tree they embrace in the way that lovers do, laughing, before deciding that it was better to play like children instead of the dignified women that they should have been.

I feel my heart ache at the sight and I do not know why. Since the details following the incident on the pier went public there had been a stir of debate over the morality behind it. It lead to many heated debates between the adults both inside and outside of the Temple. The discussion became so heated that The Great Priestess herself, the one said to be Claire's voice, had to voice her opinion on the matter. " Such behavior is not for mere mortals to judge. Please allow for the Goddess Claire to decide what is right and what is wrong as she always has. "

What is love?

No one knows what happened to Klonoa and Guntz except that they survived at least the night on the pier thanks to Tat's quick thinking. Klonoa was treated for hypothermia and other ailments associated with nearly drowning. Guntz had at least one major surgery to repair the damage done to his internal organs by the knife. No one seems to know what happened to them in the months that followed or even if they survived in the long run at all. An exception might be Mr. Pango considering the name of his daughter, but despite repeated inquires from curious parties he is not willing to tell. I think as their former comrade he wants to respect their privacy.

The rumor mill was left to fill in the rest. It ranged from the most common interpretation that they both died in the days following the incident, to that one died and the other survived only to be too shamed to continue being a Hero, or even to the most bizarre. The most widely reported rumor aside from their deaths was that they were living in the jungle that was overshadowed by the Jolliant Amusement Park. There were reports of great disasters within Jolliant diverted due to what seemed like divine intervention, that Klonoa or Guntz was somehow involved ...

What is love?

I decided that being a Priestess is not the path that I want to take.

On my 18th birthday I gathered my possessions, changed into civilian's clothing, and never looked back for even a second at what I left behind. My new life would begin with black pants, a pink shirt, and a feather decorated hair clip that pulled my free flowing hair from my eyes. I rejoined my parents in Breezegale briefly before informing them that I wouldn't be staying there, either. I had nothing left in the town of my childhood. I would gather what I could and move onto better things after telling them goodbye.

Today I find myself in Jugkettle running an Ice Cream Parlor that I bought from its former ailing owner. Many of my visitors are familiar faces that I met over the year. Mr. Pango and his family are regulars who come in every Saturday for what has become their usual: variations of waffle sundaes all around. Leorina and Tat came in for single scoop cones occasionally. They make me smile every time they come in since they alternate between getting chocolate and vanilla cones (much to the point that they argue about it). Popka came in once only to confirm that Lolo worked there. He did not like Ice Cream, but he did like the peanuts she rolled his cone in.

So many familiar faces came in ...

The one that lingered in my mind came at the end of a busy spring day when I wanted to close the shop early to spend a night on the town. My last customer was a creature who scurried in a few minutes before sunset. They wore a trench coat and brown fisherman's hat that made me suspicious of them. Just in case it was a robbery I began channeling spiritual energy through my body for use to repel them. I may not have been a Priestess anymore but I could still use their power.

He requested two containers of ice cream in a scratchy voice: Pure Vanilla and Strawberry.

Strawberry was the most expensive flavor in this store and possibly all of Lunatea. One scoop costs as much as ten scoops of chocolate combined, which made me even more skeptical to serve this person ... until they laid a pile of Dreamstones on the counter that was more then adequate to cover the cost. Keep the change. I gathered the stones first then gathered the containers to hand to them.

" _Turappa_. "

The expression made me look at him immediately, wide eyed, before he realized his mistake. My blue eyes met his dulled golden ones for only a second before he was gone in a flash. I tried in vain to chase after the stranger only to find him gone without a trace when I reached the door. My heart soared and ached at the same time. I felt my fingers curl into a fist so tight my knuckles began to hurt.

" _Rekobaniou_, K - " My voice trembled, broke, and ultimately choked before I found myself crying. I do not know what love is. I only know that though I do not love him the way that I used to I still loved him, and I always will.

**The End **

-----

Here it is again. I hope you all enjoy it.

I removed the author's notes throughout the chapters to make the story itself flow better. So you'll be able to read the story and only the story one chapter after another. Most of them I added again down below along with a few new ones.

**The gibberish.** For those who are new here are the translations. " Teme " means " Damn you! " which is actually Japanese, not gibberish, which Guntz says whenever he's critically injured in Klonoa Heroes. " Turappa " means " Thank you " and " Rekobaniou " means " You're welcome ". Klonoa's famous battle cry, " Rupurudu ", means most commonly " Let's go! ". I have to thank Kim for the harder to find gibberish translations.

Tributes to other stories in this section were done. In particular I remember Klonoa's habit of kissing his ring for good luck and Guntz's superior cooking ability being tie-ins with other stories. I'm pretty sure there's more but I can't remember them right now.

In the first few drafts of this story Guntz was supposed to be immensely depressed even without his memories to the point that he tries to commit suicide. I decided I didn't like the idea of a morbidly depressed Guntz so I decided to make him the optimistic one for the majority of the story.

Pango wasn't supposed to show up until the epilogue after the initial hospital visit. Originally he entrusted Lolo to take the Red Clan to Klonoa and it fell into the ocean because of her habitual clumsiness. I made the change at the last minute.

I changed Chapter 9 completely from my original script which ultimately made it half the length it was supposed to be. Originally Guntz was going to hint that he regained his memory multiple times throughout the night in hopes Klonoa would be honest with him. Eventually he gets frustrated at Klonoa's deception and yells " is this the thanks I get for ruining my life to save yours!? " which prompts Klonoa to abandon him in shame. More then a year later I came to the conclusion I liked the original script better then the final draft but it's been so long since I worked on this story I don't think I can write a decent replacement.

The fight in Chapter 10 was heavily censored from the original script. The most significant change I made was Lolo acting in self defense against Guntz in the final version. In the original she deliberately attacked Guntz after he belittled her and was stunned that she seriously injured him. That's when everything clicked and she ran. Klonoa diving into the water to save Guntz was also instinctive in the original. He hadn't been instructed by Leorina like in the final version.

And now for the final bit … the ending.

I'm still not completely satisfied with the ending. It's almost completely different from what was written in the original scripts. I think the final ending was the fourth or fifth complete rewrite. Here are some of the other possibilities.

The original script I worked from was narrated from the same perspective as the rest of the story. **Here is the transcript**: It takes a few agonizing weeks but finally Guntz's condition stabilizes enough for Klonoa to visit. He comes to find him still confined to his bed, unfortunately, but recovered enough to joke that he'll be eating from a straw the rest of his life. Klonoa apologizes for trying to deceive him prior explaining that he only did so because he feared for his life as a Hunter. Sighing, Guntz admits that he didn't know which direction his life would take after defeating Janga. He knew that he didn't want to be a Hunter the rest of his life, but felt there would be nothing left for him until he met Klonoa. It seems that the Goddess Claire made his decision for him; his injuries prevented him from returning to Hunting. Klonoa assured him that he would be there no matter what he chooses in the end, stopping just short of saying that he loved him in fear of provoking his anger again. Guntz sees right through it. He tells Klonoa that he wasn't angry because Klonoa took advantage of him romantically in his state but because of his lying and deception (it's a trait that doesn't fit you).

I thought the ending was missing something so I axed it.

There were a few more versons before the final. All but one of them had Klonoa and Guntz surviving. The other had them both dying and was similar to this one; told from Lolo's perspective after she quit the Priesthood.


End file.
